Rwby The Outcasts
by helljumper775
Summary: When an unsuspecting person and 4 JROTC cadets are thrown to the world of RWBY, after sneaking into one of the air force's armory. Lets see how long they will survive in a world that is unknown to them. Will they be with the protagonists or antagonists? Pm for your choice. (OC centered) (The point of view will be from my main character only) unknown pairing.
1. Chapter 1: A silver ball

_**Friday-9:00 AM-My School**_

I looked in a mirror and saw my black hair, dark brown eyes, and I was built like a defensive lineman, many people said so, with a black shirt, and jeans. I skimmed the list to look for my friends Francisco, Brian, and Jonathan. I was looking at the list and found at least 15 out of the 50 cadets that are going to the leadership retreat. I suddenly felt the weight of a hand slam on my left shoulder. On instinct I lightly jabbed the owner of the hand in the stomach with my elbow. "Easy Luis, you don't have to hurt me." Jonathan stated laughing. Jonathan is built like me but an inch or two shorter and wore jeans and a shirt that had "You mad bro?" on it.

"Hey, you know where Brian and Francisco are?" I asked looking for them.

"No, I think they're not here yet. You think we're going to do something interesting at the Fort Worth air base?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing much we just start off with the presenting of who earned a medal for dedication, you know that kind of stuff. Any ways what's the rank you got right now?" I asked thinking that he is still a Corporal or got ranked up to a Sargent.

"I'm a Staff Sergent now and are you still a Sargent First class?" He questioned me.

I laughed and stated "Dude, I was the First Sargent for Bravo Company." All I hear from him was an 'Ooh Yea' and saw a stupid look.

After a few more minutes everyone was loading the food and the awards. "About time you two show up," Jonathan said to Brian and Francisco.

I turned to them and said "Yea I was starting to think you two weren't going."

"I hate to break it to you but we're going. Plus School isn't fun with you two gone," Francisco said with a smile.

"Okay then, let's get on the bus," I stated leading the way. We sat near the back of the bus. "Wake me up when we get there," I told the guys, which I heard two yea's and a sarcastic sure.

_**Friday-11:00 AM-Fort Worth air base**_

"Luis….." I barely heard "…..Wake up man…." I started to move. **SLAP**. I jumped up awake ready to fight, while my three friends laughing. "I told you he'd react that way," I heard Francisco say.

I growled at the three and apparently scared them a bit. "Let's go," I said angrily and got off the bus. Everyone got in the base and followed our army instructors and the tour guide apparently.

"Let's go this way," Francisco said lowly so only Brian Jonathan and I could hear. Despite my better judgment I followed to keep them out of trouble since Brian and Jonathan instantly agreed.

After a few minutes we herd from behind us "Where are you supposed to be at?" . We did a proper about-face and saw a man, 20 years old, wearing an ACU (army combat Uniform) with specialist rank.

"We are supposed to report to the Armory sir," I said, which was the first thing I thought of, and did a salute.

"Could you tell us where the armory is, Sir?" Francisco said instantly after me. The solder somehow believed us and gave us the directions to the armory.

_**Friday-11:30 AM-Fort Worth air base's Armory**_

"I knew I could count on you, bro," Francisco said.

"I'm only going to getting you all out of trouble, if I can," I responded to him annoyed and as we interred the armory. Brian went to see the shotguns, Francisco was looking at some sniper rifles, and Jonathan was looking at a mini-gun (similar to the ones in fallout 3). I was looking at the assault rifles, the combat knives, and the machetes.

_**THUD**_

I turned to see Francisco next to a silver sphere. "What did you do?" Brian said angrily.

"Sorry," Francisco said while picking up the ball and putting it back where it was. It suddenly made a swirling noise and linked itself to the four of us with lightning. At the moment it touched me, since I was the farthest, my 3 friends seemed to pass out and fall limp on the ground. My vision started to fade and then I blacked out.

I regained consciousness and grabbed on to a table to get up. I went to see if my friends where alive and if they were I'd wake them. I walked slowly towards the closest which was Brian, I checked his pulse and woke him up. "I'm going to kill Francisco," Brian said with venom in his voice.

I laughed and told him "Get in line, but you can wake him up, if he **is** alive," Which he grinned and walked to Francisco.

I walked to Jonathan and herd him snoring, I kicked him on the left side and yelled angrily "What the fuck, man. You know you don't have to do that,"

"Yea, well you let hyper wake me up by slapping me," I informed him.

"Who's hyper?" He asked.

I face palmed "Its Francisco's nickname," I said shaking my head.

"Okay let's get out of here," Jonathan said.

I turned to Brian and asked him "Is he up?"

"No but he will be," He responded with an evil smile.

I smiled and turned to Jonathan "Go check if the coast is clear," I told him. Jonathan just nodded his head and walked to the door. I head a scream and turned to the origin of the scream, only to find Brian pulling a rope and Francisco upside-down with his legs tied.

I stared to laugh then I heard "Yea laugh it up asshole," from Francisco.

"Ummmmmmm….. Guys come here fast!" Jonathan said.

"What is it bro?" Francisco asked, as Brian let him down.

"There is a forest outside," Jonathan said with confusion in his voice.

"Don't lie Jonathan, how the hell is a fucking forest in a dammed building?" Francisco asked.

I was thinking and said for all three of them to hear "What the fuck was that silver ball?"


	2. Chapter 2: a damsel in distres

**Author's note: I forgot to mention that the story is going to be from Luis's point-of-view (mostly will be from only this point of view).**

**Character name: Luis Rodriguez**

**JROTC Rank: 1st Sergeant**

**Nickname: Boss, medic, 1st**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Luis can have 6 hours or less of rest/sleep to function. Luis has angry issues, is mentally unstable, over protective of family, and friends. Luis has slightly better hearing than normal people and has a weak form of night vision. (Can only see outlines of objects in a 5 meter radius when it's almost pitch black) Luis has small knowledge in first aid, and some other medical situations. Good cook as well.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch black machete, M16A4 with an under-barrel 40 mm grenade-launcher (M203), Red Dot Sight, fold-able stock, and NATO STANAG 60-round magazines, and a Desert Eagle with 7-round magazines.**

**Character name: Francisco Reyes**

**JROTC Rank: Sergeant**

**Nickname: hyper, pancho, sarge**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Francisco is an asshole when tired or sleepy. Video games made his hand-eye coordination extremely good, making him a good sniper. Francisco sleeps for at least 9 hours a day, so he is the laziest of the group, also vary sociable.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch red machete, 2 Uzis with 50-round magazines and Red Dot Sight, and a .50 caliber sniper rifle with 10-round magazines And standard scope.**

**Character name: Jonathan Rodriguez**

**JROTC Rank: Staff Sergeant**

**Nickname: Cult, heavy**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Jonathan is usually the voice of reason in this group of friends, is a playful person. He is a strong willed person. Jonathan usually lightened the mood when it got to serious or depressing. He is the most sociable of the group that won't get the group in trouble.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch blue machete, Colt SOCOM Pistol with extended magazines, and a mini-gun (see the mini-gun from fallout 3).**

**Character name: Brian Tocuba**

**JROTC Rank: 2sd Lieutenant**

**Nickname: brain, Lt.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Info: Brian the quietest and stealthiest of the group. Is considered to be the leader of the group, but chooses not to lead. He is strong, cunning, and resourceful. Don't expect to talk much.**

**Weapons: 6 inch Combat knife, a 10 inch white machete, Desert Eagle with 7-rounds magazine and a 12 gauge auto shotgun with a 30-round detachable drum and Red Dot Sight.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the 4 characters from above and most of the rest is owned by Rooster Teeth (RWBY)**

**Unknown Location-in the armory- 12:00PM**

"Where the fuck is that fucking ball?" Francisco said in frustration as he looked for it.

"I don't know but what I want to know is what that ball was?" Jonathan said.

"Yea and where are we or when are we?" I asked.

I heard a gun's hammer get cocked and turned to Brian. "If we go outside we should be ready if the people are hostile." He said.

"You're right bro. Jonathan check what guns we have in this armory. Francisco, you check how much ammo we got. Brian, could you look for armor that way we won't die fast or get hurt easily." I said as I walked to the door.

I looked out the door to see any imminent threats. There was a big black bear out there and wasn't aggressive yet. I took out my phone and I took a picture of it and quickly closed the door. "Hay guys, come over here." I said as I showed them the picture.

"Why does it have bone looking spikes on its back?" Hyper asked.

"I don't know but it raises one question more." I said with a fearful tone.

"And that question would be?" Jonathan asked.

"That question is: where on earth are we, because we've never read, or saw any black bear with spikes on its back like that." Brian Said as he pointed at the bear in the picture.

"Well let's get back to what we were doing. I'll find if there is anything to eat." I said as everyone went to where they were before I called them.

"Luis, Are you hungry already?" Francisco said then laughed while the other two chuckled.

"No I'm not. We don't know where we are and I would like something to eat in an hour or two, idiot." I said while Jonathan and Brian laughed hard.

**1Hour Later**

"Alright what do we have as weapons?" I asked Jonathan. "We've got 5 M16, 4 Desert Eagles, 2 Saws, 2 .50 Cal sniper rifles, 2 12 gauge auto shotguns, 2 minis, 8 combat knives, 8 machetes, 4 Uzis, and 2 Colt.45 pistols." He read going down a list.

"We can work with that, but how much ammo do we have for them hype?" I asked Francisco.

"For the M16 we have at least 1600 rounds, eagles got at most 880 rounds, Saws got 16 belts of 300 rounds, the sniper rifles got 500 rounds,the12 gauge has 1200 shells, the mini guns got at least 9000 rounds, Uzis got 2200 rounds, and the Colts got 840 rounds. Oh and 10 dozen fragment grenades, 62 flash bangs, 78 concussion grenades. Yea and like 50 medic kits" Francisco read from his list.

"Ok that's good and for armor? Brian what did you find?" I asked the highest ranking cadet here.

"I found lots if ACUs, bulletproof vests ….. And 6 of these" Brian said as he pulled up a black combat suite that had thick metal plating with a helmet similar to it (think of the outfits of the ODSTs in halo, minus the HUD). We suddenly heard a scream.

"Grab a gun and go!" I said as I grabbed a M16 and 3 extra clips. I bolted out the door and ran to the general area of where the scream had come from, dodging trees. After running for a while I saw a girl running towards me till she fell and a big black fur covered werewolf looking animal, with a white mask with red detailed lines, and white bone like spikes coming out of its back, came out from behind her with its arms raised ready to end her life.

I suddenly ran as fast as I could and tackled the wolf from the front, to a tree making it get stuck on the tree by its spikes. Five more came out of the same bushes circling me and the girl. I aim my rifle at one and fire three shots at its leg, gut, and its shoulder and it fell to the ground trying to ether get up or crawl towards me then stopped moving, suddenly all the wolves focused on me and the girl ran behind a tree to hide. I turned to the next closest one only to find out it lunged at me and pinned me down. I was able to use the rifle as a shield from its claws and it leaned forward to bite me till its head unexpectedly exploded.

"Sorry we're late" I heard a Francisco say as he selected a new target with a sniper rifle and Brian pushing a shotgun, which had a strap, to his back to help me up.

"Better late than never" I said getting on my feet and Brian and I aimed at a wolf nearby, Francisco aimed at the farthest wolf and Jonathan aimed a similar rifle like mine, at what looked like the shortest wolf. Brian emptied two shells on the wolf as I fired a round thru where its heart would be, Francisco got another head shot, and Jonathan shot the short wolf till its body was like Swiss cheese. "Let's go back to the armory. Jonathan ask the girl to come with us, I doubt she wants to be out here with these wolf." I said as we stared at the weird wolfs.

Then a wolf that was bigger, and looked scarier, than the other six came to view and it was pissed to say the least as it saw its dead pack mates on the floor. It roared in rage and charged at me. "Jonathan, protect the girl and take her to the armory. Francisco, you go with them just in case they run into any wolfs or any other wild animal." I ordered them while dodging another swipe from the enraged wolf.

"I'll distract it while you flank it" Brian said to me as he started to get its attention by shooting it. I circled it till I was behind it and stomped the back of its knee and snapped its neck, we tried to, but its head wouldn't turn and I had its attention, biting me on the shoulder. Then Brian got closer to shot its head off. "Next time, try snapping its neck harder or you'll be dead" Brian told me with aggression.

"Yea I got it." I said as I was holding my left shoulder and looked around. I went to the only wolf alive, which was still stuck on a tree, and shot it in the head. "Let's go." I told Brian as he got up from examining the dead beasts. "Find anything interesting" I asked him.

"I'm not a fucking veterinarian you know" He responded.

"Ok let's just go back and see what information we can get from the girl." I said as I ripped my shirt to make a makeshift bandage out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**Outside the armory- 2:00 P.M. - unknown forest**

"We finally found it" I said in joy and looked at Brian "Next time I'll lead the way, Okay." I told him. He just shrugged and walked into the armory. We dogged thrown magazines, helmets, pistols, and grenades (thankfully the pins weren't removed). Sadly one of the pistols hit Francisco knocking him out, and a grenade landed next to Jonathan and hear him yell "GRENADE!" while jumping to another cover. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled caching the girl's and Jonathan's attention while I held my shoulder. "Brian, grab a med-kit for me." I told him and looked at the girl. "Do you mind telling me why you are throwing good equipment at my men? What's your name by the way?" I asked her and Brian came back and started to patch the bite-mark up then wrapped it up. I got a good look at her she was at least 15 or 16 years, fit and slim, had brown hair and bear ears!

"I…I'm Mindy." She said as if a wrong answer would be her end.

"What's wrong? Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you. Jonathan get out of cover, the grenade's pin is still on it, and make some food." I said while turning to Francisco.

"Ok, bro" He told me.

"Why?" She asked

"Huh?" I asked turning to her as I finished slapping Francisco and him yelling while sitting up.

"You bastered!" Francisco said to me while holding his head where the pistol landed on him. "Wait, why does she have bear ears?" He asked and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I asked him and he nodded his head dumbly. "Then don't stare idiot. Now what was your question?" I asked her.

"Why did you, humans, save me?" She asked in a serious tone.

I laughed at her question and everyone just looked at me. "Listen I don't care who or what you are. We aren't racist if that's what you're asking. We can't go to our homes ether." I said as my friends came behind me as if I was the leader, or alpha. "We will escort you to your town, hell maybe we can get information on this w… this country." I said correcting myself.

She looked skeptical but then said "Okay but my people may not like you."

"Well I wasn't the most likable person so I don't care as long as I got my brothers with me" I said pointing at my friends.

"Okay, but please don't disturb anyone when we get there." She said to us.

"Fine but we'll go tomorrow." I informed her. She turned to me as Jonathan went back to cook, Francisco got to pick up everything that Mindy threw, and Brian was putting up the medic-kit.

"Why don't we start today?" She asked.

"One, I want my shoulder to heal a bit before I start shooting at wild animals, Two, I don't want it to be dark when we get there or even close to the town. I don't want my brothers to be at a disadvantage." I explained to her.

"Why did you not include yourself?" She asked.

"I have been able to see at night since I was little, but I always liked dark places so I guess my eyes adapted to see with little light." I answered her as I looked at some medic books that Mindy threw.

**1 hour later**

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked as I got done setting up for the travel the next day. I packed a fold-able stretcher, 5 medic-kits, 15 60-round magazines for the assault rifle, 3 ACUs, 5 magazines for the desert eagle, 10 packs of MREs.

"Ummm… sure" She said fearfully as my friends had their attention at me and the girl.

**3 Hours later**

After asking her how the government and Aura worked, as well as Lien and dust. She also told us of the terrorist group of Faunus called the White Fang. "So your kind is called Faunus and your race has animal characteristics?" I asked she just nodded her head while looking down as if ready to be verbally abused.

"That's awesome." Francisco, Jonathan and I said causing her to look at us in confusion.

"The food is ready" Jonathan said as he served everyone.

Mindy just looked at the food. "It's not poisoned you know" I said getting her attention.

"Yes, but I haven't seen any food like this." She said.

"What do you mean? This is stake everyone should have had stake." Francisco said

"Stow it hyper we may have different customs-" I said but then interrupted by a shot from outside.

"Come you bear eared bitch." A racist man said.I got up and walked out with the M16 I got earlier and yelled "Who do you think you are coming to my house in the night." With anger, while aiming the rifle at the supposed leader of the group.

"Is there a problem bro?" Jonathan asked as he got out of the armory with a mini-gun, causing some of the men to think twice before messing with us, except for the leader.

"Have you seen a filthy faunus girl that has brown bear ears?" he asked.

"Why are you looking for her?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.

"She escaped the cage she was in." He said like he was talking about the weather.

"Why would she be in a cage?" Jonathan asked as he was getting more and more angry.

"Well you can't keep an animal in the open." He said chuckling as his respond earned laughter from the other men. I suddenly lost my cool and shot the man on his knee for his ignorance and silenced his friends. "Aaahhhh You shot me! Why the fuck did you shoot me for?" He asked as Jonathan started to rev up the mini-gun to shoot at the other men.

I could see the fear in all of the men there and said in a rage "Your ignorance is annoying and you're racist bullshit is not acceptable. Now leave and don't try to find her or we will end YOUR LIFE!" The men grabbed their leader and ran as fast as they could while carrying the leader.


	4. Chapter 4 the town

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**Luis p.o.v. In the armory- 5 am – in the armory at some forest**

I woke up and started to walk around while not waking up my friends and the guest. I noticed that there was a locker on the floor and noticed that it was housing 2 seemingly empty super six grenade launcher, at least 6 pounds of C4, 4 primers, at least 20 50-count boxes of explosive ammo for the sniper rifle, and 5 60-count ammo box for the grenade launcher . It had a lock on it so I get a hand gun and fire it to the lock, waking the others up in the process. "What the hell man?" I heard Francisco yell at me.

"Stow it hyper, I got a present for you." I said throwing him a box of the explosive ammunition. "And you to Brian." I said throwing him an empty grenade launcher. Brian smirked as he got a feel for the launcher. "Ok Brian, Jonathan, and Francisco put on the black armor. Get ready. We will leave in an half an hour or an hour. O and we won't come back here, so take everything we need or might need." I said as I grabbed 2 pounds of C4, and started to place them around the armory as the guys found 6 duffel bags. They filled 3 them with ammo and placed all the weapons except the 2 mini-guns that Jonathan and I will use and a sniper rifle and an Uzi for Francisco and a 12-gauge shotgun for Brian. "Ok we ready to go?" I asked and received a 'YEA' from everyone. "Ok let's head out" I said as I got out and motioned Mindy to lead the way to her town.

"OK but it's at least 4 hours away and the town is only made of my kind." She stated.

"Fine by me and as long as they don't hurt us I'm good." I said as we got to what I deemed a safe distance from the explosion. I grabbed the detonator I programed to blow the armory and pressed it. We stayed to see the boom then walked away. Jonathan and Brian were in the front, Mindy was safe in the middle and Francisco and I got to cover the back.

**3 hour later near the town**

I saw the outline of the town and looked to Jonathan "Call out Cadence Jonathan." I told him. Then he stared then we repeated.

"_Up in the morning, outta the rack_

_Greeted at dawn with an early attack_

_First Sergeant rushes me off to chow_

_But I don't need it anyhow"_

We continued to the town.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

I started to feel lightheaded.

"_From a big bird in the sky_

_All will jump and some will die_

_Off to battle we will go_

_To live or die, hell I don't know"_

My vision started to blur then focus back repeatedly as I thought 'I must need water'.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

We got to the entrance of her town. Instantly we were seen as bad people, as Mindy, one of their people, was surrounded by men in back armor ready for war.

"_Early at night its drizzilin' rain_

_I am hit and feel no pain_

_But in my heart I have no fear_

_Because my ranger God is here"_

Everyone turned to us as we continue and the little kid started to follow us and try to say the cadence. Some of the parents garbed their children away from us, as if we were a plague.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

Some of the people marveled as we stayed in step and how Jonathan and I carried our weapons as if they weighed like nothing.

"_The mortars and artillery_

_The screaming bursts around me_

_Jagged shrapnel on the fly_

_Kills my buddy, makes me cry"_

The people flinched and looked sad as they heard that portion of the cadence.

"_Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

_Queen of battle follow me_

_An airborne ranger's life for me_

_O' nothing in this world is free"_

We stopped as the mayor came to meet us. "Daddy!" Mindy called out from behind Bryan and Jonathan and pushed them aside. Some people were surprised as they saw Mindy push Brian and Jonathan, tho they stayed as statues.

"Thank Monty you're alive, but who are they?" The mayor said with venom in his voice on the end. I took the time to get my friends set. "Squad at ease." I said to them as they got to a more comfortable stance with their weapons.

I walked to the men as almost everyone's eyes were on me. Once I was in front of the man who was mayor, I saluted him thinking 'why the hell not' and show him respect' and said "1st Sargent Luis Rodriguez, temporary leader of this squad, Sr." This caused many of the civilians that were watching to be surprised. "Squad attention." I yelled as I turned my head to the right. The guys got up straight then I said "Fall out, Get the supplies we need, oh and don't do anything stupid." looking at Francisco.

Francisco then asked "Why did you look at me when you said the last part?"

"He did that because you always do something stupid." Brian said.

"Ok, Brian go get food because I don't think we will eat MRE's for few weeks straight. Francisco go get some drinks, we'll get tired of water soon. Jonathan find some job for us to do, Construction to extermination I don't ca-" I said but before I could continue my shoulder felt like it was burning and fell to a knee holding my left shoulder then I passed out after a small growl of pain escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**2 days later- Luis's P.O.V. - in a clinic in the town**

I felt sore, heavy and weak as I started to wake. I opened my eyes, only seeing a bright light, than my eyes got use to the brightness, I started to tell shapes and voices.

"Dude you ok?" I heard then turned to Hyper who was sitting on the only chair in the room. "Francisco report." I commanded him.

"When you passed out we immediately took you to the clinic, Brian told them how you got the bite mark. After an hour they asked if your aura was unlocked-" I looked at him weird and he continued "We said no and they unlocked it, for all of us."

"Wait, what's aura?" I asked

"It's something about it being our souls." He said "Oh and we got something called a Semblance, but we have to unlock it ourselves."

"Ok, than what?" I asked

"Well when they did that you got worse and you've been out for 2 days" Francisco recalled.

"Is there anything else?" I asked as he was quiet, very quiet especially for him.

"Well it's just that whatever happened to you, it um changed you and gave you some extra set of ears." He said giving me a mirror.

I yelled as I saw a pair of wolf ears on the top of my head and touched to see if they were real. "This …" I started to say, then Francisco cut me saying "I know this might be hard for you to get but it's not that bad, is it?" "**NOT THAT BAD! **Bro I have wolf ears. This is fucking awesome!" I said smiling yet the doctor and nurses came in from the yell.

"Is everything ok?" The doctor asked. He was wearing bluish-green scrubs with a white coat he also had antlers, brown hair. While the nurse wore green scrubs and had cute red rabbit ears on her orange with red highlight hair and a clipboard in her hands.

"Yea we're fine Doc. So when will I be able to leave?" I asked him.

"Are you that egger to get hurt again?" The doctor asked me.

"No but judging my friend here-" I said pointing to Francisco who was tired and had an Uzi on his left hand "there has been some kind of conflict" 'how the hell did I not see that sooner?' I thought to myself.

"Oh that's not why he did that." The doc said. "We have been attacked by the Grimm three times while you were recovering." He clarified.

"OK then what's the number of wounded?" I asked hoping it wasn't high.

"Well we have 12 in the other rooms, but it's not so severe thanks to your Brothers." The nurse said to me as she looked at her clipboard.

"Any deaths?" I asked as the doctor directly. The doctor looked down for a moment.

"Well that's easy, no one was killed because your team killed all the Grimm that attacked." He stated. "The people were happy they were here. They saved most of the town in the past two days."

I smiled saying "Yes that's like them, hell even I would protect this town even when the hate us" I got off the bed, almost falling but I was caught by Francisco.

"Wow bro, stay in bed till you're at your best." He said as he helped me stand up.

"No I've rested for two days, you rest now" I said to him as I walked on my own. To put on the armor and get use carrying the machete, combat knife, and a desert eagle in its holster, though I was missing the M16 I had.

**In the street near the clinic**

Francisco and I got grateful looks from the townspeople and I found Brian and Jonathan near a café eating. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"So they let you go or you just had to get out of there?" Jonathan asked as he got up and hugged me.

"A little of both, but I heard y'all took a few waves of the wildlife." I said as the mini-gunner started to laugh nervously. "How much ammo is left?" I asked.

"We still got most of the ammo except for a 13 sniper rounds, about 100 minigun rounds, and 15 shells." Brian stated

"Did Francisco use the explosive rounds? Why didn't you use the super six grenade launcher?" I asked confused.

"One we could easily penetrate its hide without them and two there might have been some casualties if we used the launcher." Brian said in an 'everyone should know that' tone.

"Yea you're right. So anything else happened?" I asked when we heard screams from someone near the front of the town, from where we entered. I was the first to run towards the scream while taking out my desert eagle from the holster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of RWBY, I only own my OCs**

**In the street near the clinic**

Francisco and I got grateful looks from the townspeople and I found Brian and Jonathan near a café eating. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"So they let you go or you just had to get out of there?" Jonathan asked as he got up and hugged me.

"A little of both, but I heard y'all took a few waves of the wildlife." I said as the mini-gunner started to laugh nervously. "How much ammo is left?" I asked.

"We still got most of the ammo except for a 13 sniper rounds, about 100 minigun rounds, and 15 shells." Brian stated

"Did Francisco use the explosive rounds? Why didn't you use the super six grenade launcher?" I asked confused.

"One we could easily penetrate its hide without them and two there might have been some casualties if we used the launcher." Brian said in an 'everyone should know that' tone.

"Yea you're right. So anything else happened?" I asked when we heard screams from someone near the front of the town, from where we entered. I was the first to run towards the scream while taking out my desert eagle from the holster.

I noticed that Francisco wasn't running with us when I glanced back. Jonathan left the mini-gun and Brian still had the shotgun, though it wouldn't be useful if there are civvies near the Grimm.

When I got there I thought 'o shit' as I saw the same man I shot on the knee, which looked like he healed well, and some other goons that had placed people in to cages.

I suddenly saw everything in slow-motion, except for one man who started to aim at me slowly like if I couldn't defend myself. To his surprise I aimed at him faster and shot him three times in his chest. As the time was still slow so I grabbed and tied up the man I shot in the knee and 3 others. When time began to go normally Jonathan shot, with his cult .45, a man who was on a truck, and another 4 that had some kind of Tasers, while Brian threw his combat knife at the driver of the truck as he got out, and shot, with his dessert eagle, 3 other guys who had assault rifle. Francisco shot any stragglers left as Brian and Jonathan unlocked and released the people from the cages or chains. I over saw any wounds the people had as I looked for some wounds that were severe. I saw were men, women and children had many scars from being wiped, stabbed, shocked, and broken bones.

I walked to a child that had wounds that looked new and asked "Why have they done this to a child" as I started to treat his wounds, but he moved away from me every time I got close to him. "Don't be afraid child, I'm going to clean and treat your wounds." I said to him as I finally got to treat his cuts with my Aura surprisingly 'I can practically heal minor cuts with it… interesting'

**3 hours later**

After the doctor got there and assisted with healing, Brian got to the final cage that housed someone though the person had what appeared to be a white assassin's robe from Assassin's Creed. With that it got me thinking 'can there be more of us here?' I got side tracked as I heard the now girl in the assassins robe yell happily "Cousin!" once see saw Brian. "Scarlet, is that you?" Brian

"Yep, so where the fuck have you been for the past two months?" Scarlet said getting angry when she asked the question.

"Two months!" Brian, Jonathan and I asked. "But we have been here for almost a week." I said to Scarlet.

Francisco finally came down from the vantage point he was at and said "What did I miss?" I just sent him a look to him which was saying 'where have you been?'.

"What? I was taking down any stragglers that ran away." He answered my unsaid question.

"Ok then lets ether eat and sleep or just sleep. We'll interrogate the guys we caught tomorrow." I said again for Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7: A small War

**A.N. I own the COs only and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

**6A.M. Tuesday In a hotel in the town of Jupiter Luis's P.O.V.**

I got up, changed to an ACU, and played a playlist which starting song was afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. I could tell that almost everyone in the town could hear the song, since they had stronger sense of smell, hear, and sight, as well as night-vision. I heard the prisoners yell out names like filthy animals, monsters, abominations, and other less than pleasant names at the people of the town. I garbed my phone and woke up my friends and Scarlet, to their annoyance except for Scarlet and I cut of the music.

"What the hell, man?" I heard Francisco say as i shoved him out of the bed he was on. He got up and got the sniper rifle and strapped it on his back. I moved to Brian and Jonathan, I karate chopped Jonathan in his stomach and slapped Brian.

"Motherfucker!" Jonathan yelled as he jolted awake and Brian just glared at me. We all started to hear Scarlet giggle and then go to a full out laugh. We got our weapons and walked out of a hotel that we found.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Francisco asked. I was going to respond but then a siren went off and everyone that was in the streets ran to their homes and all the shops and stores immediately closed.

"Attention Citizens there have been reports of a huge hoard of Grimm coming this way, we are evacuating the town. Airships are inbound to take us to Vale." The Mayor said with a megaphone so everyone could hear.

"Follow me" I told them as i walked to the town hall. I got to the Mayor and saw Mindy. I instantly asked "What is going on?"

"WE can't stay here any longer. We have to evacuate, thousands are coming. The airships won't get here in time." He responded with other things I couldn't understand.

"What do you mean they won't get here in time?" I asked the Mayor as I slammed my hand on his desk.

"The airships will be 5 minutes late, which means that some people won't make it." Mindy said sadly and with a look that showed she didn't like it.

"Why don't we just go kill'em and be done with it?" Francisco said.

"Didn't you hear me or are those ears for decoration? There are hundreds of Grimm coming here." The Mayor said.

"Well we could slow them down till the civilians are safe, and we'll get on the last airship." Brian stated.

"Yea, but we'll need more ammo." I stated and looked at the Mayor and asked him. "Can you help us out with that problem? And when will they get here?"

"Yes, yes I can." He said with a grateful smile. "The Grimm are a few miles away so in an hour at most."

"OK then," I said then turned to my friends. "Francisco get as much ammo as you can and find the best vantage point, snipe them as they come, Brian with me on the front line, your shotgun won't do good anywhere else, and Jonathan sand near the planes and keep it in order, I don't want any civilians getting hurt by any who pass Brian and I." I ordered.

"What about me?" Scarlet asked.

"What about you? You will be on the first ship out of the town." Brian said making n room for any argument.

"Hold up Scarlet can take my place and I'll be with you and Luis on the front lines. Less stress on you two. And once all are in she can tell the pilot to pick us up" Jonathan said while pointing at Brian and me.

"Good idea, but she has no weapons." Francisco said.

"Well we have spares. She'll use one of them." I said.

**50 Minutes later Luis's POV**

I had my M-16 ready with crates of ammo at my back and my friends at my side wearing the black armor again. I placed a bayonet on the M-16 in case the things got to close; Brian had his shotgun at the ready while the super six grenade launcher was on his back. Francisco was on the tallest building which was a bell tower. I got behind cover as did Brian to not give our positions to the Grimm gust yet. "_H__ostile in coming_" Francisco said thru the radio as fired and then Jonathan fired. I popped out of cover and aimed to the nearest wolf, pig, or bear. Out the corner of my eye I saw Brian throw one of the grenades that we got from the Mayer, and instead of an explosion we're used to, it just froze the parts of the animal that was in its blast radius. I just turned on my music which was Resist and Bite by Sabaton then Centuries by fall out boys.

"Brian shift you fire to the left." I ordered as the animals tried to take advantage of his blind spot. I advanced and stabbed the closest and started to fire at it. Brian smashed the Grimm with the bud of his shotgun. Jonathan just emptied his entire clip and just swung the mini-gun at them, reload and then repeat. Francisco's shots where precise as ever as all shots hit their target and ether shocked, exploded, froze or just plainly killed the targets.

**50 Minutes Later**

After I lost count of my kills and ran out of ammo from both M-16 and the Desert Eagle, I used both the combat knife and the machete. Jonathan just used the min-gun as a bat and swung it around, practically tearing the bears in half or making them squishy. Brian had all the ammo for the grenade launcher, he used only the machete. Francisco didn't use the explosive rounds yet but still used the 'dust rounds', that where weaker than the rounds we have from the Armory, which he had lots of and covered our backs.

"_Everyone's safe. Get ready to leave_." Scarlet said in a very happy tune that was contradicting our situation.

"_Ok,_" I said thru the radio and told the guys thru the radio "_You guys heard her, get set for evac._"

"_We got a big ass scorpion coming our way._" Francisco said as we started to pull back into the town. True enough a big black scorpion covered in white plated armor on its back ad covering its tail and pincers.

"A big what?" I heard Jonathan ask.

"Brian hit it with the grenade launcher." I ordered. Brian jumped to the top of a house, I thought 'how he hell did he do that?', and shot 3 grenades at the big bastard's face leaving no remains of its brain.

I was about to run to the ship when I saw a big shadow of a bird. "We got a big fucking bird!" I yelled out.

"_Great this just gets better and better."_ Francisco said sarcastically.

"_Shut up and shoot the fucking thing with the explosive rounds, and if it's still alive I'll slap some C4 on that bastard." _I said to Francisco.

True enough he shot the bird on its wings for it to not have air superiority. I ran to the bird when it tried to peck me. I jumped back and then slapped the C4 on its beak but I had no detonator since I left it in one of the bags that we left to Scarlet.

"_Well fuck" _I said angrily.

"_What Happened?"_ Brian asked sounding worried.

"_I left the detonator on the bag."_ I said thru the radio.

"_You have to be fucking kidding me?"_ the three of them yelled on the radio.

We heard the airship coming and then the C4 exploded. _"Yay I helped."_ Scarlet said thru the radio. I started to laugh then the others joined me as the ship flew low as we were running from the Grimm we didn't kill and then got Francisco from the bell tower.

I relaxed and said "Well that could have gone better" Brian just looked at me with a 'no shit' look.

**A.N. I got this done before thanksgiving cuz during and after will be hell for all so Happy Thanksgiving. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

**Author's note: I own the OC only.**

**Tuesday 1:00pm, 30 minutes till Vale**

I was sitting down when started feeling weak and sore as the adrenalin from the fight wore off. "Shit" I said when I noticed blood on my side that was coming from a deep cut I probably got from one of the bears as well as some dents and scratches on the ODST looking armor.

Brian looked at me. "What's wrong, Luis?" He asked and saw I had the cut. "Let me help you." he said as he took a med-kit from a duffel bag and I removed my body armor he rapped a bandage on the cut and rapped some gauze around my abdomen . "Are you good?" he asked as I placed my body armor back on.

"Yea I'm fine …for now." I said as I then drifted off to sleep.

**29 Minutes later**

I heard someone said "Wake up" then felt a jab to my wound. I jolted to sit up right, as Jonathan held on to me to assist me on standing up. I shoved him of and got up myself as the airship landed.

"_Let the civilians get out first"_ I said thru the radio as the people got up and thanked us as the left the ship. Once we got out the airship we got bombarded by news reporters. Brian Francisco and I strapped our weapons on our backs and carried two bags each as Scarlet had a saw strapped to her back and an eagle on her hip, but Jonathan had to carry his mini-gun on his back, like a backpack. They talked over each other as they asked us questions. "Easy now!" I said to them as they quieted down "WE will answer your questions one at a time." I said then one raised her hand. "Yes ma 'me?" I said to a lady who had a black shirt with a navy blue skirt and brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yes Lisa Lavender Ummm… Who are you?" the now named Lisa asked.

"I am 1st Sargent Luis Rodriguez, medic and temporary leader of this squad." I said.

"Sargent Francisco Reyes, Sniper of the squad." Francisco said as waved at the reporters.

"Staff Sargent Jonathan Rodriguez, Heavy weapons and demolition …I guess." He said while confused as Francisco and I said ours without hesitation.

"I am 2sd Lieutenant Brian Tocuba, tech specialist and scouter of the squad." Brian said.

"I'm Samira Tocuba but everyone calls me Scarlet." Scarlet said in a happy tone.

"Are you two related?" a man with a brown business suit asked as he pointed at me and Jonathan.

"No but we are brothers in arms" I said as Jonathan nodded his head.

"Then are you two related?" the same man asked Brian and Scarlet.

"Yes, we are cousins." Scarlet said smiling.

"Can we see your faces?" Lisa asked.

The guys looked at me as I thought for a moment 'It's just our faces' and nodded my head. Scarlet just took her hood off and showed them her short black hair that met her shoulders with blue highlights brown eyes. Francisco took his helmet of and showed his combed over black hair and his light brown eyes. Jonathan removed his to show them his short, messy black hair with light blue eyes. Brian then removed his and his curly black hair popped out of his helmet and his light brown eyes. I took my helmet off, showing them my military style hair cut with wolf ears on my head and dark brown eyes. "You're a faunas?" one of the reporters said as soon as I took off my helmet.

"Is that a problem?" Brian aggressively said instantly saw it as an insult. I put my hand on his shoulder signaling him to calm down.

"Next question." I said to avoid an 'aggressive' dispute.

"Where are you from?" asked another guy from the crowd.

"That's easy. We're from Earth." Francisco said without thinking.

"And where is that town?" another asked.

"It's not a town, earth's a planet." Francisco answered again in which the reporters started to mutter among themselves. I smacked Francisco on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" He asked me and got the attention of the reporters.

"Shut up Francisco or we'll get in more trouble than we are already in." I said to him.

"Me? What the fuck did I do?" He instantly asked looking confused.

"Really Francisco" I asked as I turned to him and pushed him as I said "You got us to sneak in the base's armory, then you touch some silver ball, that for all we know stranded us on a world that doesn't or can't have a mode of transportation on a galactic level or just threw us in another universe altogether. That's what's wrong with me you fucking idiot." as I punched Francisco on his face, causing him to land on his ass.

Then the reporters started to ask us of our world's culture, foods, and population for about 3 hours. Then we got to how I got the wolf ears, since in our world didn't have a fauna's population.

"How many wars are in your world?" A reporter asked who had a hat that covered most of his face.

"Too many wars to count." I said which shocked the reporters. Brian, Jonathan and I told them of WW1, WW2, Vietnam War, and the war with Al-Qaeda, which took 2 hours. To say the reporters were shocked would be an understatement.

"Do you believe that the faunas should have equal rights?" A reporter who was a monkey faunas.

"There is a saying back where we came from that goes like 'It doesn't matter if your the happiest person ... or an unfortunate weeper, a powerful monster ... or a terrifying creature. we're all equal in the eyes of the Reaper' so yes I do." I said to them then held my wound as it started to bother me.

"Are you okay bro?" Francisco asked as he held me from falling.

"Yea just need some food and rest and I'll be good." I said as we moved to sit on some chair and were about to eat MRE's.

"Oh no I'm not eating those." Scarlet said while waking to a restaurant and gladly fallowed as we placed our helmets back on.

"Weapons on safety." I told everyone, and in a short time I heard clicks from the weapons.

When we entered the restaurant, we where greeted by an uneasy and tense vibe. Then a boy, no older than 13 years, came up to us, an asked us "Are y'all the ones from this?" as he pulled out a thing that looked like a long pager, and expanded it to show us our fight with the Grimm and you could hear both songs perfectly to my surprise.

"Yea that's us." I said as Brian, Francisco, Jonathan, Scarlet and I sat down at a free table.

"See, I told you it was them." he said to his friends.

After another brief discussion with the people on the reason we protected the people of the town and where we came from, the owners allowed us to eat for free, but I made sure we didn't abuse their I had to keep my eye on Francisco a lot.


	9. Chapter 9: A quick conversation

**A.N. I only own the OC.**

**9:00pm In a restaurant**

I was going to tell the guys and Scarlet that we would go, but then members of the white fang entered then walked towards us and the man that was in the very front said " We've been looking for you." as he looked at me with my helmet on my hands.

"Well you found me." I said dimly and looked away to show I didn't care for him or his group. I looked at Brian and asked him "Are we ready to go?" he, along with everyone else in our group, nodded his head. We got up and Brian, Francisco and I carried the duffle bags.

We walked to the door but the same white fang members stepped in our way. "You aren't going anywhere." The leader said angrily, "We need to talk" he added with a calmer tone. I looked at him, then my friends and nodded my head to them, as the leader thought I nodded to him he continued "Well that's good to see that you listen-"

I punched him before he could finish his sentence and pulled my side-arm as did my friends. We had our guns out before the white fang members, I smiled at them and told them "No one tells me what to do, especially a terrorist group, you got that assholes?" as I placed my gun up to the leader's face making him scared. "Since you understand that, understand I will never associate myself with a terrorist group… as a matter a fact we will never be associated with a terrorist group or cell." I said as I motioned to my companions. Suddenly my hand that had the gun started to move towards Brian. "What the hell?" I said at it was pointing at Brian's head, and pulled it away with my other hand.

'Kill him' I heard someone say in my mind repeatedly.

I became angry and thought 'Who the hell is doing this?' then while scanning the crowd around us saw what appeared to be a girl in the white fang group that had her eyes glowing neon green within the mask she had on. 'I don't like being controlled!' I said angrily and moved my hands, with all my force, towards the leader but it only moved a few inches. I than let go of the pistol, apparently surprising her and making her lose the glow. Before the pistol landed on the floor, I caught it and shot the leader in the knee. "Next time you try to control someone, make sure they are completely under your control or they have a weaker mind than you like Francisco for example." I said to the girl as I pointed at Francisco, who said 'hey' angrily.

We walked out of the restaurant. "Where are we going to sleep" Jonathan asked as we stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I have no idea." Scarlet said then we turned to Brian.

Brian was about to speak when we heard an explosion nearby.

"Should we check it out?" Francisco asked.

"Yes, there might be some injured people there." I said with a 'Did you seriously ask that question.' Look.


	10. Chapter 10: An offer

**AN: Sorry for the last chapter being short.**

**10:30 loading docks of a port**

Once we arrived to where the explosion originated and found a man who has slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, wearing a black bowler hat with a red band, and wearing black eyeliner while wearing a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. There was a girl, who has long, wavy black hair, and eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance and had cat ears on her head, and a teen boy who is tan-skinned with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt while wearing white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

"Hey" a girl said grabbing everyone's attention. The young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak, next time her was another girl who has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Oh hallo red, isn't it past you're bedtime" the eyeliner wearing man said as he completely turned to the red hooded girl.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" the ginger girl asked.

The now named Ruby the told, and turned to, her friend behind her "Penny stay back."

The bowler hat wearer then aimed his cane at Ruby, and fired it. The blast of whatever it was threw her at least 4 feet from her original position, as the eyeliner wearer laughed evilly.

"Let's help them out. Blades only, okay." I told them as we ran into battle, and we didn't have a chance to restock on ammo.

Scarlett was the only one who had ammo, though I moved to help the red hooded girl in case she had concussion.

"Are you okay?" I asked the red hooded girl as i examined her head. I then patched her head with a 4x4 inch square bandage and wrapped it with some gauze.

"Wow, those weapons look cool." the red hooded girl said as she attempted to grab my pistol.

"Nope, you're not going to grab my gun." I told her, as I turned to and saw that my guys were having a tough time with the number of white fang member's wile Scarlett was tearing through the white fang members around her with the S.A.W she had. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? I thought you'd be better. Fight you your fullest extent, bros." I said with a smile, as I played 'Sound of madness' by Shinedown.

"You got it bro." Jonathan said as he started to use his combat knife in a reversed grip.

"It's about time." Francisco aid sarcastically as he had some shallow cuts from strikes he couldn't avoid completely. He smacked a member into another that had a rifle, which he dropped, and picked up the gun and fired of at those who had rifles.

"Got it." Brian said as he knocked out two of the men. He then proceeded to judo flip a guy.

Then half of the remaining combatants ran towards me and the two girls, but stop when they heard the song. 'What they never heard of rock?' I thought as I got ready to fight.

'**Yeah, I get it,**

**You're an outcast.**

**Always under attack.**

**Always coming in last,**

**Bringing up the past.**

**No one owes you anything.**

**I think you need a shotgun blast,**

**A kick in the ass,**

**So paranoid. . .**

**Watch your back!'**

I smiled at that and grabbed the red hooded girls' weapon and started to cut down the man power that came after me.

'**Oh my, here we go...**

**Another loose cannon gone bi-polar**

**Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.**

**Quicksand's got no sense of humor.**

**I'm still laughing like hell.**

**You think that by crying to me**

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,**

**You've been infected by a social disease.**

**Well, then take your medicine.'**

Then I was helped by the ginger girl, who used swords, before a man could flank me.

"'**I created the Sound of Madness.**

**Wrote the book on pain.**

**Somehow I'm still here,**

**To explain,**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**

**You can sleep with a gun.**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,**

**If there's an afterlife,**

**Then it'll set you free.**

**But I'm not gonna part the seas**

**You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**You think that crying to me,**

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,**

**You've been infected by a social disease.**

**Well, then take your medicine.'"**

I started to sing the chorus as I disabled three more men.

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up and fight… for yourself?**

The ginger girl then changed her swords to some kind of guns and shot them at the cargo planes.

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?**

The scythe of the red hooded girl that I borrowed suddenly fired a round when I heard a 'click'. The white fang members with swards stopped and turned to their rifle carrying counterparts for assistance.

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

I smiled as the white fang members started to run as the sound of sirens got closer.

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

The police finally came and got all the disabled white fang members that my guys and I were able to keep down.

**15 minutes later**

After giving our statements to the police, we were approached by a woman approached Brian and said "My boss would like to employ you and your group." Instantly Francisco and Jonathan laughed, causing her to look confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Yea, you confused me with him." Brian said to her as he pointed to me.

"Oh, well as I said earlier, my boss would like to employ you." She said again.

"And what would be the our job?" I asked her.

"You will be secret body guards for my boss's daughter, Weiss Schnee." She said as she pointed behind us to see a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

**A.N. I will post a poll to see if you want the characters to accept the job or not. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Purpose

**AN: I would like to thank Spartan Grey, nightblade546 for helping me with some grammar problems n chapters 1-10.**

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and RWBY is owned by roosterteeth

**At the docks 11:00 P.M.**

"Let me get this straight, your boss wants us to protect a Weiss Schnee from anyone that has any ill intent on her life?" I asked as Brian muttered something about 'not wanting to babysit a spoiled rich kid'.

The Lady just nodded her head and then said "Yes, it is because she is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company that she would be targeted by many individuals and organizations, like the White Fang for example."

"Yea, but how much do we get paid?" Francisco asked which I slapped him in the back of the head he responded "What? I was just asking." I shook my head at his response.

"OH yes the payment, sorry I got ahead of myself, the four of you (she pointed at Brian, Scarlet, Francisco, and Jonathan) would get about 4,000 Lien a month while the Faunas would get 1,000 Lien a month, the amount would be for your weapon mutinous, weapon maintenance, food and other-"

But she was cut off by an angry Brian "Wow wow wow wow Wait a minute, wait just a damn minute. Why would we get paid more, while the boss gets a fourth of our wage? That isn't right."

The lady started to sweat lightly and then tried to reason with Brian by stating "It's fair by the laws of all the-"

"I said it's not fair, I don't care of the laws, he works just as hard, no he works harder than us." Jonathan cut her of this time.

"Hey if they want to be like that then let them, I don't care. Besides we're only going to do this till we find a way back home." I said to Brian and Jonathan so they would calm down and the lady to be less likely to be bombarded with rants from the two.

"Wait you said you were Luis Rodriguez, the 1st sergeant from Bravo Company when you were a sophomore right?" Scarlet asked surprising me with that question.

To know something like that, it must have meant that she was in our schools JROTC. "Yes, but how do you know that unless…" I stated.

"Yea, I'm in the JROTC program at school." She finished "The BC is now is Mayra and The CSM is Jose though you would have been CSM but you went missing."[BC stands for Battalion commander, CSM stands for Command Sergeant Major]

"Really?! They would have given me the highest Sergeant rank? No, that should be Brian's job he deserves it more than me." I said with a smile as I thought of how highly the sergeants placed me.

"Nope they said you would be the best for it," Scarlet told me while popping the p in nope.

The SDC employee seemed very puzzled by our conversation. "Um… Excuse me but what are you talking about? Are y'all military or something?" The lady asked as to try and get an understanding on our conversation.

"Luis here, our boss, would have been the head sergeant of 16th Battalion which has over 120 cadets. Its responsibilities are Principal advisor to the commander on the state of morale, discipline, and training of Cadets within the battalion, Advises the Battalion Commander on planning, coordinating and supervising activities of the battalion, Works as a catalyst in communication to and from Cadets to the Cadet battalion chain of command and staff, Accounts for personnel during all Battalion level activities and events, Conducts Battalion formations; responsible for training and execution of drill and ceremonies at all levels, Oversees the training and performance of the Color Guard, Responsible for the appearance of Cadets, equipment and facilities, serves as a link between all Cadets and the Senior Military Instructor, Performs all other duties as assigned by the battalion commander and some other things to." Brian said to the lady which apparently saw me in new light.

"So he's an experienced leader?" She asked.

"We all are, well except for Scarlet I guess." I stated

"Wait, what's the catch if we do agree to the job?" Francisco asked.

"Well you will have to join Beacon Academy, School for hunters and huntresses in training, which she is currently enrolled in." she said.

"Great, school and here I thought I wouldn't go to a school again" I said sarcastically. "Fine we're in for now." I said to answer her important question.

"But we would like some of your company's good mechanics and scientists." Brian said.

"Might I ask why you need mechanics and scientists?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"We have schismatic and blue prints for some better weapons for us, as well as vehicles." Brian said.

I looked at him "When were you going to tell mw this?" I asked him.

When we left the armory you said to take anything useful so I took most of the schematics that were lying around, plus the scientists may help us find a way back home, to Earth." Brian said.

"Good idea. Now let's go to a hotel to sleep and we'll try to get into Beacon tomorrow. Agreed?" I asked them to which they simply just nodded their heads yes. I paced my helmet back on, forgetting why I took it off in the first place, along with Jonathan, Francisco, and Brian.

"And you." We heard coming from behind us we turned and saw the heiress pointing at us "Who are you?" She asked with an intrigued and annoyed look on her face.

I depolarized my visor and looked at her. "We are Outcasts." Francisco said beating me to respond to her. I then repolarized my visor and punched Francisco on his shoulder as the five of us walked back into the nightlife of the city, with our heads held high and all except scarlet carrying duffle bags.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs of this story.**

**Wednesday- Out of a hotel- 6:00 A.M.**

As my team and I left the hotel, which was paid by the Schnee Dust Company, we headed to the landing pads of the Airship. We walked by a book store. "Hey wait up, let's get some Intel on some stuff." I said pointing at the store.

"Good idea, as they say 'knowing is half the battle'." Brian said as we walked in the store.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." The man who could be Tukson, who had sideburns and a clean haircut wearing a short sleeve shirt, said behind the counter.

"Where are the books of history?" Brian asked.

"Far left corner, you can't miss them." Tukson said without looking up and pointing at the place the books were.

Brian and Francisco left to find as I looked at the man and asked "And the books on aura and books of first aid?"

"Aura books are at the closest left corner, and first aid is the farthest right corner" He said.

"Thanks, man." I said as I walked to the place that had the first aid books while Jonathan and Scarlet walked to the books of Aura.

As I read the first book that caught my interest, it stated that one could heal faster with some green colored Dust.

**30 minutes later**

As I was finished skimming the third book for anything of interest I heard the door open and in came two teens. The girl with dark skin and dark-red eyes, her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side and wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes, her outfit was an exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt along with white shorts decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. The guy was pale, well-built man with gray eyes and hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket. Tukson got tensed when he looked up at them and then said "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

I went back to reading the book on my hands. I heard the girl ask about many books and the guy kept closing the books loudly. I started to get annoyed at the boy as he continued to close the books loudly and was about to confront him until the girl had said something about the white fangs.

"Guys let's take down the two teens." I said to the team through the radio as I got ready for a fight.

"Why? What happened?" Francisco asked as he got ready for the fight to.

"They are White Fang apparently." I said.

"Ok, just tell us when then." Brian said.

I ran and tacked the guy as both of them were looking at Tukson, caching all three of them surprised as I yelled "Now!". I slammed my fists to his face till he was unconscious. I looked up and saw that Jonathan and Francisco pinned her to the wall while Brian had a busted lip and Scarlet gave the green haired girl a strong punch that rendered little Miss Green unconscious.

"You okay?" I asked Tukson.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said and asked "Why did you help me?"

"Our Mission is to be an excellent and presentable role model for the civilians. The ROTC mission is to motivate young people to be better citizens." Brian said in a cryptic tone.

"O Okay." He said stunned.

"Yea and why did they try to attack you, and are they members of the white fang?" I asked him as I took pictures, with our phones that didn't have service, of the two unconscious, face and profile type, to keep a list of hostile people as well as get more information from police or some type of information broker.

"I don't know. I've never seen them when I was in the White fang." He said.

"Then they must be higher up." Brian said as we tied them up.

"You should leave and live in a very secluded village. Find a Bear Faunus named Mindy, tell her we sent you and you need to be hidden. If they don't help you then find us and we'll find out something they'll help you." I told him as we shook hands, and we left.

**Near the airships-7:30 pm**

We got on the Airship and checked to see if we had forgotten anything. When we got to the campus of Beacon we were greeted by a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, her eyes are bright green and wearing thin rectangular glasses She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar, she was wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings, also wearing black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape, Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara, waiting for us. "I am Glenda Goodwitch, and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Hi? We are here to see the headmaster of this institution." I stated as I was surprised that someone was here to greet us.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but the headmaster is currently busy." She said in a monotone voice.

"And how did you know we would be coming?" Brian asked.

"SDC called last night." She said.

"Ok, where do we go?" I asked.

"Most students are at the cafeteria, you should go there to pass time. Oh and the SDC already informed us of your contract." She said as she walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs of this story.**

**In the hallway 7:45 P.M.**

We walked to through the hallway and noticed that a girl and boy, both Faunus, who were being bullied by three guys who smiled at the two Faunus's misfortune. I gritted my teeth as I saw racism and Brian grabbed one of them and said "Leave them alone." In an angry voice that not just shocked me but Jonathan, Francisco, and Scarlet as well.

"What? Are you protecting these animals?" said the boy who had a brown hair wearing jeans and some light body armor. His friends laughed and missed the brown haired boy getting decked in the face.

They looked shocked as we go next to Brian and the two boys ran away leaving their disoriented friend on the floor. "I hate when people are racist." I said with an unknown frown, due to the helmet, as the bully got to his feet, still disoriented.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" The bully said as he charged at Brian, but was punched by Jonathan.

"I hate 'em to because they don't know when to quit." Francisco said as we all laughed.

"Guys go change into the ACUs." I said to Brian Jonathan and Francisco. They nodded their head and went to a restroom. (The ACU's are the Air force's blue with grey camouflage.)

I turned to the two Faunus that got bullied. "Are you okay?" I asked them and took off my helmet and held it at my side.

"Y-yeah thanks." The girl said who had the uniform for Beacon and mice like ears.

"No problem." I said as I looked at Scarlet. "Have any idea where the Cafeteria is?" I asked her.

"We can take you there. We were going there before we got cornered." The boy said who had bull horns.

"Ok lead the way." I said as I saw the guys. "This place is big." I said as we walked to the Cafeteria.

"Yeah it is. I got lost my first week here." The girl said with a friendly smile. "So what kind of Faunus are y'all?" she asked.

"I'm a wolf as you can see," I said as I pointed to my ears, "and they are human." I said as I pointed at my friends and apparently shocked the teens that were our guides to the point that they stopped.

"That can't be true!" the boy said loudly as he turned around to us.

"Believe it kid." I said as we passed them.

"So what did you find out about the 'dust'?" I asked.

"Not much but you can implant it as a tattoo on yourself but that might cause you to be slightly crazy." Brian said.

"Really? Then you'll be fine Luis." Francisco said earning a few laughs.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said laughing as well. We got near the cafeteria and the two guys that ran away earlier came back but they had their weapons.

"There he is." One pointed at me since I was the only one with the black armor.

"Brian, this is your mess." I said as I dogged a blade and then an ax. Jonathan grabbed one by the back of his shirt and threw him to a door, while Francisco threw the other to the door next to the one that was opened by the first guy to revile the cafeteria.

"Well I guess we found the cafeteria." Francisco said as we became the center of attention.

"Yeah and because of these two idiots we are the center of attention." Brian said as he dislikes bringing unwanted attention to himself.

"Yeah I hate it to." I said as we walked in and got in line for some food while looking for a suitable place to eat in peace and/or gather some information.

"Hay aren't you one of the guys that helped us out yesterday?" I heard someone ask from behind us. We all turned and saw the little red hooded girl, that I borrowed the scythe from, as well as the black themed girl from last night and Weiss Schnee all in the beacon uniform.

"Yea, you need something?" I said as they were only looking at me and Scarlet but not the other guys since they took off their armor.

"Where are the other guys?" she asked but was smacked on the back of her head by Weiss.

"You didn't even introduce yourself, you dolt." Weiss said.

"Oh, Hi I'm Ruby and you are?" She asked as I stared blankly at her.

"I'm Blake." The black themed girl said in a monotone like voice

"I'm-" Weiss started but was interrupted by Brian.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Brian said with a little venom that only Weiss and the black themed girl noticed.

"I'm Luis and form left to right this is Brian, Francisco, Scarlet and the big guy is Jonathan, you can call him John for short," I said as I pointed to them.

As we all got some food Ruby said "Come sit with us." We followed her and we saw a girl who had a pale complexion and lilac eyes and was also in the beacon uniform, with her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.

"Wow so which one is mine?" Asked the blond as Ruby became red due to embarrassment and Weiss got a bit red but I was unsure why, leaving my team and Blake unaffected by the blond.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out to the blond.

Francisco got close to the blond named Yang and said "Whichever one you want." in an attempt to hit on her.

She looked at Francisco, to Brian, to Jonathan, then to me. "I'll take wolfy." She said pointing at me.

"Yea-no" I said as we sat down at the table.

"Why because I'm human?" she asked and then pouted causing my team and I to face palm.

"Really? These guys are human." I said pointing to my team. "If it was because you are human wouldn't me leading them a bad idea?" I asked with slight anger, while Francisco and Jonathan laughed at her pouting face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs of this story.**

**The cafeteria 8:13 A.M.**

After a few minutes of eating, Ruby asked "So, Were do you come from? What kind of weapons do you use?"

"Wow, slow down there, red." I said as I was finishing my breakfast.

"Hay Ruby, who're the new guys?" A guy asked from behind me.

"Yes, I am also curious." A girl asked? I turned to see a boy with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes, a girl with long crimson red hair, another girl with short orange hair and turquoise eye, and a boy of Asian descent with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair with his magenta eyes, all wearing the beacon uniform.

"Oh hi Jaune, these are the guys that helped us out last night." Ruby said to the blond guy.

"Hi, I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha, he is Lie Ren, but you can Ren, and-" Jaune said as he pointed at the person but was cut off by the ginger girl.

"I'm Nora." The orange haired girl said in a happy, energetic way.

"I'm Luis and form left to right this is Brian, Francisco, Scarlet and the big guy is Jonathan, you can call him John for short," I said as I pointed to them.

"Hey, John meet Jaune." Francisco said as he tried to get both Jaune and John.

"It's not clever Francisco." Brian said in an unamused tone.

"Your friends I take it?" I asked as Ruby simply nodded her head.

"I take it that none of you know who Pyrrha Nikos is?" Weiss asked as we looked at her, then to Pyrrha and then among ourselves.

"Should we care?" I asked in the little group huddle.

"Maybe, she might be an heiress as well." Brian speculated.

"OR she is a very good fighter." John said.

"Let's just stick with the first thing that we said." Scarlet said and we nodded our heads in agreement.

I looked back at Weiss and said "Should we care?" and shocked everyone at the table, Pyrrha looked thankful for our answer, which confused me, and the rest looked as if we had a second head.

"What? You don't like that answer?" Francisco asked confused as to why they were looking at us strangely.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." Weiss said with anger for our cluelessness.

"Does that have to mean something big?" Jonathan asked.

"You imbecilics! How can you say that to her? She is highly decorated huntress-in-training." Weiss said to us.

"Well we don't judge people for their achievements; we look at their character, as in personality, their motivation, their way of thinking." I said to Weiss as everyone was shocked, apparently for winning an argument with Weiss.

"Oww. Stop it that hurts." We heard a girl with a British like accent.

We turned to see a girl with bunny ears being bullied by a ginger guy who was bulky, muscle wise as it looked like his uniform was a size to small.

He continued to laugh as he pulled her ears and three others were near her, presumably in case she tried to escape, laughing as well.

I walked up to him without my helmet and punched him once let go of the girl's ear. This action apparently shocked everyone within the cafeteria. The three guys were tackled by Brian, Jonathan, and Francisco while I had the ginger. "What's your name boy?" I asked as I had my foot on him to stop him from getting up.

"It's Cardin, you worthless mutt." He said with venom.

I ignored his attempts to intimidate me. "Well Mr. Cardin, I suggest to you to stop bullying people." I said as calmly as I could.

"And what if I don't?" He asked.

"Let's just say there are many things worse than death." I said with a smile, causing not only him to flinch but everyone in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Rodriguez!" a lady said and I turned to the owned only to find Ms. Goodwitch.

"Yeah?" I responded to her. "You need anything Ms.?" I asked her casually.

"Why are you harming those students?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"Oh, you mean these brutes here?" I asked as I pressed my foot on Cardin's chest and the others were lifted up by my team. I looked at Scarlet and said "Hey, Scarlet take comfort her please." as I pointed at the bunny eared girl.

"Ok. But I want to beat them up next time." She said with a smile.

"That can be arranged but go easy on them they might still be bruised." I said with a smile.

"Excuse me are you threatening my students?" Ms. Goodwitch asked stunned."

"Yes!" Cardin said as fast as he could.

I stomped on his chest and said "Be quiet, you brute." I then looked at the Ms. Goodwitch and said while shrugging my shoulders "Technically it's more of a promise than a threat, but you can interpret it however you like."

"Why have you done this?" she asked.

"It's because he is a worthless mutt." Cardin said.

"That's it." I said as I kicked him in the head knocking him out. "To answer your question it is be because he was being both a bully and a racist, and his buddied as well." I said calmly as I looked straight in her eyes to show I won't b regretting my actions.

"Is this true Ms. Scarlatina?" Goodwitch asked the bunny eared girl.

"Y-y-yes" the bunny girl said very shyly.

"See? And yet you do nothing yet." Brian said almost yelling it at Goodwitch.

"I have not heard of any such thing happen in this campus." Goodwitch said as she shook of the shock of being yelled at by Brian.

"Really? In a big ass place and you don't hear about someone being bullied due to their race? We just passed two Faunas being bullied by three humans." I said yelling the last part at her causing to flinch.

"Trashy humans if you asked me." Francisco said causing many to look at him in shock and others, mainly faunas, gave him a look of thankfulness.

"So it would seem." A man behind Goodwitch said. He was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair, thin brown eyes, and black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger, wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it also wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He had a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it.

"Headmaster Ozpin, do you still want these violent people here?" Goodwitch asked.

"They apparently are doing what they are trained to do." He said to her and then turned to us. "Would you five follow me to discuss your entrance to Beacon." He said to us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs of this story.**

**In the office of the Headmaster 8:50**

When we entered the office Ozpin asked "I know he was bullying but why did you interfere?"

"That's bullshit." Francisco said as he heard the headmaster.

"Well, we are trained to not bully or discriminate the people we are supposed to work with." Brian responded, with venom, to the question.

"What other training did you all have?" The Headmaster asked probably to know our combat capability.

"We have plenty of simulated combat for many situations, and I had some real weapons training." I answered, not really sure I would say 'we played video games and I am in the JROTC rifle team' would be very convincing.

"I had some experience shooting guns but the recoil of the sniper is a pain." Francisco stated and ended up complaining at the end.

"Then don't use it, idiot. Like how hard is it to not use that rifle?" I asked a rhetorical question.

Well, it's because-" Francisco started to answer.

"Bro, I think that was a rhetorical question" Jonathan said.

"Exactly that's why I was answering his question." Francisco said and earned a slap on the back of his head and I face palmed.

"The question wasn't supposed to be answered." Brian said.

"Okay." Francisco said.

"Okay, let's just say we know how to handle a few weapons correctly." I told the headmaster.

"Understandable and I would like you all to not use your current weapons for the initiation I have in store for you." Headmaster Ozpin said.

"So what are we supposed to use? And what is this initiation you are talking about?" The confused Scarlet asked.

"Ah yes follow me to the armory please." Ms. Goodwitch said after the head master motioned to her.

**Beacon's Armory**

Once we entered the armory we placed our duffle bags near the door. "Hold up I'm going to change uniforms." I said as I grabbed an A.C.U. from one of the duffle bags and walked to the restroom.

I carried the black armor back to the armory and placed them in a duffle bag. I looked at Brian carrying a sword and shield with a small dagger for a backup blade, Jonathan had a battle ax and a sword as a backup weapon, Francisco had some throwing knives, a katana and a rifle that looked similar to the M16 but with a longer barrel, bolt action and a smaller magazine, Scarlet had a sword and shield combo like Brian but instead of the dagger she had a nightstick. I looked around the armory and saw a wooden staff and a katana with a dust dispenser. I grabbed both weapons and heard from the speakers "**Will all students head to the sparring arena. I repeat, will all students head to the sparring arena. That is all.**"

"Does that mean we go to?" I asked Ms. Goodwitch.

"Yes. We should hurry." She replied.

"Lead the way." Brian said.

**Beacon's sparring arena**

We entered the arena and the headmaster was waiting on everyone to be seated, except for my team. "The reason I called all of you here is to watch and observe how this team of five people operate and function." The headmaster informed.

"Great, more unneeded attention." Brian said under his breath.

"They will be fighting two top five first year teams." The headmaster continued.

"Wait! What? What the hell is wrong with you?" Francisco said to the headmaster, completely shocking all the students and angering Ms. Goodwitch.

I smacked Francisco in the head with the staff. "Although I agree with you, you have to have at least some class with approaching a problem." I told Francisco.

"This is only to push you to your limits." The Headmaster told us as he then turned to the students. "Could both team RWBY and team JNPR come to the arena." Headmaster Ozpin said more than asked.

"Looks like we get to fight." Jonathan stated.

"Yea, that's really great." Brian sarcastically said

Then Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha came out with their combat outfits on. Ruby wore her red cape over a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings with her scythe at the ready. Yang wore tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, the vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs with some kind of gauntlets. Weiss had on pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress and a rapier on her hip. Blake had on what we saw her on last night with her a katana that had a sheath that looked like it could also be used as weapon. Jaune had on jeans, a black hoody with white chest plate and shoulder armor on the hoody. Nora had collared black vest that ends at her waist with white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, matching fingerless gloves on each hand and sporting a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Ren wore dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs the trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Pyrrha had on light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, it may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching the under layer is a low bronze V-neck also wearing an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms with a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt and had a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt.

"Do we have to fight them?" Scarlet wined.


	16. Chapter 16: 3-2-1-fight

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs of this story.**

**Arena 9:30**

"I believe we do Scarlet." Brian said as he put his shield in front of him and his sword ready to strike.

"But they are nice people, especially Nora." Scarlet wined again. I just started to sweat, because Nora is nice but she was way too energetic and has ideas to break people's legs.

"Yes, that may be true but they are in our way to achieve our current mission." Brian stated.

"Plus we don't have to hurt them that much; we just have to incapacitate them." I said with a smile. "And didn't you want to fight someone?"

"Yeah but they are our new friends." She responded to me.

"To you maybe, but not to me, I don't trust 'em enough yet." I told her.

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think Luis?" Francisco asked.

"Maybe but it's the honest truth. Now get ready to fight." I said as I turned to Ms. Goodwitch.

"Now children you all wit battle until your aura levels go to red or you lose your weapons. Is that under stood?" She asked and I nodded. "Begin" she yelled out once the Headmaster was out of the arena. I started to play Stamp on the ground by Italobrothers.

My team stayed close as both teams charged to us. "Francisco, you fight against Ruby and the blond boy." I ordered as I forgot the blond boy's name and Hyper started to fire at the blond but he had a shield and then fired at Ruby. "Now Jonathan, you go against the two heavy hitters." I told him as he noticed that Nora had a war hammer and Yang had gauntlets so he charged at both. "Brian, you get white and green." I informed him.

"What about me?" Scarlet asked.

Well ….. You will help Francisco, he will lose to Ruby." I told her. "Or you can do some hit and run tactics." I offer her.

"I'll do the second option." She said smiling.

I charged at the red head known as Pyrrha and did a downward slash at her only to be blocked by her shield. I dogged her attempt to stab me with her sword but as I dogged her attack Blake came from the opposite side and did an upwards slash. I felt the blow but it felt to blunt for it to be her katana, they were also shocked that I wasn't bleeding at all. I held where I felt the pain. "What did you just hit me with?" I asked.

I looked at Francisco who was having a trouble with the fast ace attacks from Ruby and the blond boy would take advantage of his blind side. Thankfully Scarlet had taken the blond out. That left only7 people to fight against.

I then turned to Jonathan who was currently swinging the battle axe like a mad man at Nora who blocked it by the staff of her battle hammer. I saw Brian, who was fighting equally against both Ren and Weiss.

I went back to my fight. I started to get in sync with the song and blocked Pyrrha's spear and I spun my wooden staff to hit her from the sides and for the final hit went on her stomach causing her to lose her breath. "What? That guy landed a hit on Pyrrha!" A guy from the audience said in shock. Blake went on the attack as I was not paying attention and slammed her sheath and katana on my back. The hit pushed me toward the winded Pyrrha. On instinct I slammed the end of the pole I had on my right hand, causing me to spin to the left and avoided an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation. The staff I was using was beginning to crack. I started to block attacks from Blake and finally after several dozen more hits, Blake cuts it in half when I lifted it up to lock her downward slash. Half of the staff in each hand I went on the offensive as we both now had two weapons on our hands. As I finally landed a hit on her side, causing her to move away from me, I wasn't lucky as my cloths had cuts from her but no blood.

Blake looked at her scroll and looked shocked. "Wait, how is your Aura sill full?" She questioned. Suddenly the fighting stopped on both ends and the people that were in the audience looking at the scrolls and looked at me for the answer, the other combatants looked shocked as well. My team's aura levels were all green while both team RWBY and team JNPR were in yellow or near red.

I shrugged and said "We barely got it unlocked almost a week ago so we don't know how to use it."

Most people got mad or shocked. Yang started to glow in a yellow light; her eyes turned red and punched John, sadly knocking him out. Yang then looked at me, at that moment I thought 'Oh shit'. Yang ran towards me and started her attack on me, I blocked as much as I could but her punches felt like bullets. She kept pounding me as I couldn't avoid and my team, minus Jonathan who is knocked out, was fighting. I started to get mad as I couldn't fight, then I felt my vision fading and more anger came to me. The song monster by Skillet started to play.

I was barely able to stand on my feet as I just looked at Yang with the most serious face I had, that made Francisco scared. "Dude I think he is pissed." Francisco told Brian.

"What is so bad about that?" Scarlet asked as she saw Francisco start to shake.

"We actually never had seen him that mad. But from what he said before hand, he tries to not be pissed." Brian said. "And to see him this mad, we might as well fear for our lives." He added.

"Is it that bad?" Scarlet asked.

"We just said that we have never seen him this mad or serious before, it's an untraveled territory." Francisco responded.

I kept starring at Yang as I felt a surge of power moving throughout my body, but once the power had settled my muscles and bones felt as if they were burning. I screamed out of anger and pain and charged at Yang. I was able to land a punch but noticed that my hand was on fire, light blue fire, but ignored it so I could finish the mock battle. I blindly charged at Yang as she would get back up. On the final punch I gave to her I was running low on energy. "Is that all you got?" Yang asked in a tone that sounded disappointed. She charged at me ready to end our little battle, in which I hoped it would. Yang gave multiple slugs with some of her punches.

'So her gauntlets double as shotguns. What the hell is wrong with these people? Shotgun gauntlets, sniper scythes, weird pistols with a collapsible blade, who makes the weapons here?' I thought as I received more of Yang's punches. I started to to feel stronger after Yang's punches. 'Why do i feel stronger after I get hurt? I' hope I'm not becoming a masochist.' I thought. With that though in mind I grabbed Yang's fist and go up, she used her free hand to hit me, trying to free her captured hand. I head butted her causing both of us to grip our heads from the pain. I saw that her back was towards me, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and did a suplex on her. Yang was out as I got up slowly as I felt all my muscles protest for any movement. My ACU uniform was barely consider a uniform now, shirt was cut on my shoulder, back, arms, stomach, and legs it was also burned on my stomach, and forearms; the under shirt was also damaged from the cuts and the shotgun slugs.

I looked at Francisco, his shirt was riddled with cuts, but Scarlet and Brian where untouched except for a few cuts on the forearms."I'm done, do your best guys." I said as was starting to collapse, but then I saw horror on Scarlet's face. I turned to look to see what she was looking at only to see Pyrrha's spear on my shoulder, after that I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I only own the OCs.**

**A Hospital room**

I woke up and saw a white ceiling, I tried to get up but my body protested with pain and soreness and noticed that my left hand was in a sling. I gave out a grunt due to the pain, then I saw my friends. "Man, you're one tough son of a bitch. You know that right?" I heard Francisco say.

"Okay and please tell me why I am? And how long was I out?" I asked him.

"Well from what we heard about that blond girl, Yang, is a beast in combat and you took her down single handedly. And about 2 days and it's about 1:30." Brian told me, as I slowly rose to sit down on the bed.

The door almost flew open as an angry Yang stormed in and grabbed me by the white shirt I had on. "How did you do it? How can you use it?" She asked, more like demanded an answer, while shaking me.

"Do what and use what?" I asked as I was a little dizzy. At this moment a doctor and a few nurses came in demanding Yang to let me go due to my current state. She reluctantly let me go and I grunted in pain for my shoulder. "Ok now what the hell is your problem? And why the hell would you shake an injured person?" I asked her.

A bundle of red rose petals burst in front of me. "How are you? Are you in any pain? How did you copy my sister's semblance? Can you copy others semblance? Can I see your weapons?" Ruby rapidly asked as she popped out of the rose petals.

"Wow hold on there, calm down for a bit." I said as I barley registered the first question. "Okay, now ask them slowly." I said as I had her take deep calming breaths. "Now what was your first question?"

"How are you?" she asked as she started to blush a bit.

"Well, I'm better than I was when I passed out." I said.

"Thankfully you are up, that's good progress." The doctor said as he was reviewing my chart and writing some things down. "Though there was some problems." He continued.

"Like what, Doc?" I questioned.

"There was a lot of an unknown chemical in your system when you came in." He replied. At that everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"I never need any medication, like Francisco here who needs an inhaler." I said.

"What was the compound made of?" Brian asked.

"It's C6H13NO3 and C8H11NO3 from the studies. Are you familiar with it?" The Doctor said.

"That's Epinephrine and Norepinephrine, two types of natural chemicals that come from the adrenal glands." Brian said.

"Well that clears that mystery and are these adrenal glands above the kidneys?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't you have them?" Brian asked.

"No, our biology doesn't have that. What does it do to you? How is it triggered?" the Doctor asked with an interest.

"It's triggered by the 'Fight or flight' response. It enhances you more endurance, strength, and sometimes it enhances your reaction time as well as slows down bleeding. We call it adrenalin, most of the time" I responded to his question.

"Interesting. Do you know what would happen if it would be introduced to someone from here?" He asked.

"No idea but it would it would be very interesting to see." Brian said with little interest.

"So when is this crazy guy going to be out?' Francisco asked.

"Well since he has woke up, he should be able to leave today." The doctor informed.

I got up, with the help of Jonathan. "Okay then let's go." I said as Brian handed me a new ACU uniform. Everyone left for me to change, once I changed I left the room and met up with my team and team RWBY and team JNPR at the lunch room. "So... why are all the people looking at us?" I asked as every single person was looking at me and whisper among their table group.

"Well considering you knocked me out and that weird song was playing, people see you as a force to be reckoned with." Yang responded.

"Well hell, and here I thought it was for my good looks." I said sarcastically making Jonathan, Brian, and Francisco laughed with me.

"Are you okay with your so called friends laughing at you?" Weiss asked me.

"Hey, we all laugh at each other from time to time." I told her. "Well I'm going to make Milanesas anyone wants some?" I asked as four hands instantly were raised. "Okay, anyone else?" I asked again.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as she probably couldn't pronounced it.

"Well its meat dipped in battered egg covered with crumbled cracker." I recited the recipe that I always saw how my mom made them.

"That sounds surprisingly good." Blake said.

"It is." Jonathan and Francisco said as Francisco's mouth got watery.

"Let me start on them first before you slobber all over the table." I told him as I laughed a little bit.

"The hurry up and make a lot of them." Francisco ordered me, making everyone at the table laugh.

**About 1 hour and a half late**

I walked out of the kitchen with a cart that carried three stacks of fifteen milanesas and a few plates to the table. "About time you finished." Francisco complained.

"Well you could have helped." I responded to him.

"Then I would have eaten them all there." He said with a smile.

"True so, let's eat." I aid as I grabbed a plate and placed 2 milanesas on my plate. Some people got curious about the food that was foreign to them, but they stayed away. That was probably due to me but I ignored it and continued to eat.

"Wow, they are better than my mom's." Francisco stated.

"They are delicious." Blake also stated.

"This is good." Weiss said as she ate the food elegantly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cafeteria 2:30**

"So what did I miss?" I asked my team after we finished our meal. "And what did we find about this Cardin Winchester?

"We had an epic food fight" Francisco responded. "Though we lost it, it was fun, y Ladra mucho pero ni muerden el idiota." he added with a smile.

I laughed at his response to Winchester. 'So this Winchester is all talk, and nothing else' I thought.

"I went to the R&amp;D facilities to drop off the blueprints and give them some good ideas on future projects, if we can't get back home. Oh and here's a scroll, it's the equivalent to a phone here." Brian informed me as he handed me the scroll. "Do you want me to change the music to the scroll?" He asked.

"If you know how, then yes." I answered him and handing him the scroll and my phone. "Oh, can you put the pictures too?" I asked and he shook his head up and down "Thanks, bro"

Before anyone else got to say or ask anything the intercom came to life. "Luis Rodriguez, Jonathan Rodriguez, Brain Tocuba, Samira Tocuba, and Francisco Reyes report to the Headmasters Office." It stated "I repeat, Luis Rodriguez, Jonathan Rodriguez, Brain Tocuba, Samira Tocuba, and Francisco Reyes report to the Headmasters Office."

"Alright let's go." I said as we got up and walk out of the cafeteria. "So, did we pass the initiation thing?" I asked.

"You and Brian passed with flying color, at least that's what the Ozpin guy said, as for us we passed but barely." Scarlet responded.

"Okay, an what's up with all the ships that are here?" I asked Brian or Jonathan.

"They are from Atlas, I think, and are here for some Vytal Festival." Brian responded.

**Near the office of Headmaster Ozpin**

As we got to his office we saw Ms. Goodwitch outside of the office waiting. As I got near the do I heard Headmaster Ozpin say "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." The man said.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Headmaster Ozpin informed the man

"But if what Qrow said is true..." The man started to argue.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Headmaster Ozpin said as he cut of the man

"I'm just being cautious." The man retorted.

Headmaster Ozpin responded. "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." The man said then paused. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as I knocked on the door.

"Cone in." The Headmaster responded to the knock. We walked in and saw a man who was wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. "This I General Ironwood, he is the headmaster from Atlas." The headmaster informed and a once we saluted him.

"So these are the people you were talking about Oz." The General said as he was intrigue with us. "I wonder if…" He started to say.

"I don't like that look." Francisco said as the General looked like he was strategizing a war.

"Hey General, we aren't changing schools or kingdoms, so don't think we will move just because you think you out rank us. We will won't follow you." I said with a serious face as I agreed with Francisco for the second time ever. Both the General and the Headmaster were stunned as I heard Ms. Goodwitch snicker a bit.

"What?" The General was flabbergasted at my statement.

"You may be a General, but you are not from our government or our chain of command. To put it any more simple, your rank and status means very little to us." Brian informed also with a serious face.

"And to have child soldiers is illegal, at least from where we come from. Furthermore those children you belittle can give you a run for your money, they did with us." Jonathan added with a more friendly tone than Brian and I.

"Plus I don't trust you." I added. "Don't feel bad, we just met you so we don't have any reason to trust you."

"But you..." he started.

"We aren't in any real military, so don't think you can try to get on our patriotic side. JROTC stands for Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps; it is to promote us, young people, to become better citizens." Francisco told them.

"Also if we follow you our current contract and mission will be very difficult to accomplish." Brian informed.

"So your society is militarized?" The General asked.

"No our society is, and I hope will always be, a democracy." I answered.

"And what is your mission?" The General asked.

"Classified, only 8 people know of the details of the mission." Brian answered coldly.

Before he could say anything I added with a psychotic-like smiled "And if you do anything to hamper our progress on our mission, we will eliminate you but we'll give you a warning first though." There was a pause. "And that is a threat." I looked at Ms. Goodwitch. "Can you see the difference? I can."

"Is that all you wanted us for?" Scarlet asked. "Let's go back. I want to know more of our friends."

"Yeah, I agree with you I'm still pretty hungry, but then I was out for 2 days." I said as I turned to the door.

"Actually I have a mission for your team, but first this team needs a leader." Ozpin stated.

"We already have a leader, its Luis." Jonathan responded as he pointed at me.

"Yeah, plus he got us this far without anyone of us dying along the way." Francisco said.

"You guys can give yourselves some credit to." I told them. "Plus, anyone of you could do the same, well except for you Francisco." I added with a grin.

"Fuck you, man." Was his response.

"So, what's the mission?" Scarlet asked ignoring the leader part.

"Your team will take back the town of Juniper back from the Grimm." Ozpin informed us.

"Okay, but why us specifically? There are other teams that can handle this, right?" I asked.

"Although it is true that there are teams that can do this mission, but the person asked for your team specifically for this mission." He told us.

"Damn and here I thought I would be in a peaceful environment." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think that a peaceful environment would have bullies." Brian stated.

"Okay, who wants to clear the Grimm out tomorrow morning?" I asked my team.

"That sounds good" Brian answered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Jonathan said.

"As long as we get out of class I'm good." Francisco added.

"Okay, now can we go back to lunch?" Scarlet asked. "And isn't tomorrow Saturday?" Scarlet added and we turned to Francisco who looked shocked at the revelation.

"**Fffuuuccckkk"** Francisco yelled.


	19. Chapter 19: Details, Details

**Friday 4:00**

I walked with Brian and Francisco to meet up with Scarlet, Jonathan and both teams RWBY and JNPR. "Where are we going again?" I asked. Francisco.

"Well Scarlet said that some new kids wanted to test themselves against the best fighter." He informed, "And they heard that we 'disrespected' the General, so they probably will do anything to 'put us in our place' as they said when they challenged us." He added.

"Okay screw wounds, I want to shut those people up and KO them good." I told them with a smile.

"I'd figured you'd say that." Brian said as he smiled as well, "I would have said the same thing to those assholes." He added as he handed me a machete.

"Yeah and what is the name of the armor?" I asked Brian.

"I found its blueprint, but it didn't have a name for it. Francisco says it's ODST Battle Armor." Brian said.

"I thought he would." I said knowing Francisco and I like Halo.

We got to the arena that was going to be used to for our fight. I saw two groups of four with our other two group members. "So, who are the fuckers who want to fight us for their 'Generals honor.'?" I asked and the two groups gave me a dirty look.

"It's them. It's them." A hyper Scarlet said rapidly, "So are we going to beat them up? Are we?"

"Why so eager to fight?" I asked her.

"Well since Francisco hides when I want to have combat practice, and Brian only lets me fight with Francisco." She told me while giving Brian a dirty look.

"Yeah 'we' are you on the other hand won't." Brian informed Scarlet, who looked at him in pure hatred.

"Now hold on a moment. Y'all elected me as the leader, so I think that I chose who will fight. And we don't need a very angry, and hyper girl around us who is holding a** FUCKING **S.A.W." I told Brian.

"Thank you; now let's get ready to beat them up!" Scarlet said as she pumped her left hand up and pointed the S.A.W. to the floor and Brian was glaring at me.

"You'll thank me later, but for now you get set for battle." I told Brian.

All eight of our opponents wore black pants, silver armor with ether blue, red or yellow trims around the neck, forearms, shoulders, and near the ears. All of them were human, 2 girls and the rest boys. The General was there looking from the stands with a small smile unnoticed by almost everyone. I started to smile noticing that he may have told these poor kids to pick a fight with us to test our skill or our battle power. I held my machete on my right hand and moved it to my shoulder and looked at them "You guys are ready for this fight, right. But unlike you I was out for two day due to a previous combat practice. I am tired, and very sore, so let's get this over with." I told them while cracking my neck.

"So you're saying that if you lose, it's because you got hurt from a fight that was three days ago." A boy stated, more then asked and his team laughed.

My team started to get pissed. "Hey, he was stabbed in the left shoulder with a javelin, which was a two inch deep cut and exhausted his aura and was physically exhausted. Not to mention his cut on the stomach that reopened when he passed out." Scarlet yelled to them and I checked my stomach for the cut.

Jonathan stopped me and said in my ear, "Don't worry, on the next day you were out you healed yourself subconsciously."

"Thank god, I don't want it to open again." I said and looked at the opponents, who were pale. "What it looks like y'all seen a ghost." I said.

"How are you even alive?" the girl with yellow trims asked.

"Well, I was knocked out so even I'm not sure. Guys any way to enlighten me on that situation?" I asked my team.

"Well, when we were fighting, Francisco and I took all the attention from Brian. So he could go and use a first aid kit to patch you up." Scarlet informed me.

"Wait you were injured when you fought us? How can you fight us like that?" Yang asked me.

"You can do amazing things when you have a lot of adrenalin in your system." I said as I shrugged.

"Well if y'all aren't going to fight us then back off we got a mission tomorrow." Jonathan told them as they shook their heads no.

"But I want to fight." Scarlet whined as she dropped her head.

"You'll get many chances tomorrow on the mission." I told her. "For now we should buy some rounds for our mission." I added

**Saturday 5:00am**

"Okay, get up **NOW!**" I yelled at my team, scaring them. I was ready for the mission with the black armor on and the machete and dessert eagle on my hip with the M16 strapped to my back.

"Why did you wake us up at 5 in the morning?" Francisco yelled at me.

"You got to get set for today's operation." I told them.

"We can plan for more situations, like if one of those big birds or a scorpion is there." Brian said.

My scroll started to ring; it was the Headmaster who was calling. "Hello?" I answered.

"Luis we had requests from some of the towns people who would like to assist you with your removal of Grimm form the town." He informed me.

"OK who are they and do they have any experience with weapons?" I asked as my teamed looked confused. "Get ready, and stop being nosy." I told them.

"Three of them are retired Hunters and huntresses, and two are civilians named Mindy and Tukson." Ozpin said.

"Well as long as they are able to help then I'm okay with it. Tell them to be set for 6 o'clock." I told the Headmaster.

**A.N.: Sorry I didn't update it sooner but I got lazy and sidetracked. **


	20. Chapter 20 lost and angry

**Near an airship 6:30**

Once my team and I got to our transportation we met up with Tukson, Mindy and other towns people here to go with us and others to wish us good luck. We interred the airship and left.

"Okay let's mount up and move out." I said as the finished with wishing us good luck.

**Near the town of Juniper 7:30**

"Oh shit!" The pilot said as he made the plane do a sharp turn.

"What was that for?" Brian asked as we almost flew of our seats.

"We have a 'Goliath' out there" He responded as he did more evasive maneuvers to avoid some thrown things from the 'Goliath'.

"Open the back hatch." I told the pilot.

"Wait is that a huge fucking elephant?" Francisco asked once we saw the 'Goliath' pitch black skin with a white mask that had red line details, like all other creatures of Grimm, and huge tusks.

"Does this means it'll be harder now?" Scarlet asked.

"I think it will, Francisco shoot it with the heavy rounds, full clip to be sure." I told scarlet and gave the order to Francisco.

"Do you actually think it'll do anything to a goliath's thick hide?" One of the veteran hunters asked all skeptically.

"Yes." I said before Francisco shot the goliath in the face with the complete clip, 5 shots, of explosive ammunition. "And I hoped we wouldn't have to use the grenade launcher." I added as I saw if the explosive rounds were effective. The shots only made it stagger from ether impairment or force of the shots

"Bendiga me, dios" I said as I saw the only effects the sniper rounds was pissing it off.

"This town is lost. We can't fight it." The pilot said as he closed the hatch and sped out of there.

"No! We can beat it." Francisco said as he tried to fire at the Goliath's head then to be blocked by the door of the ship.

"It's a lost cause boy. Not even we could take one down in our prime." One of the veterans said as the others nodded their head.

"Well we can try." Scarlet said as she looked at me ready to fight.

"Well fuck." I said lowly to myself. "Fine." I told her. "YO, pilot turn the bird around. We are going to fight."

"Wait? What?" the pilot and the veterans asked in shock.

"You heard me now get your ass in gear because we are going to fight and win against those monsters." I said with a predatory grin.

"Fine but I won't come back till you deal with the Goliath." The pilot stated to me.

"We will." I told the pilot "Okay guys we've got a 'boss fight' on our hands, so make every shot count and use every skill you have." I said to my team.

"A 'boss fight'?" the veterans and Mindy asked.

"A 'boss fight' is when we go against an enemy that doesn't die easily." Brian explained to them.

"You have a few seconds before I have to go back up so get off fast." The pilot said to us. "Alright go, go, go." He said as he landed fast. Half of us were out of the plane but suddenly it shoot up and I saw that a nevermore was throwing its feathers towards the plane. "Shit! We're hit. We're hit. She's out of control!" the pilot was yelling at the top of his lungs and over several beeps from the controls.

Tukson, Francisco, two of the veterans and I were holding on to any part of the plane as it was hit on the left wing and jammed the turbine, or blew it, on it, causing it to spin counter clock wise and crashed into a small horde of Grimm. "Is everyone okay?" I asked as I go up and saw the ship landed on its left side and I was impaled by some scrap metal on my thigh because of the crash.

"I'm good, just a few scrapes and bruises." Tukson said.

"We are okay." One of the veterans said.

"I got a few cuts, nothing deep." Francisco said.

The veteran hunter and huntress went to the cockpit, only to see it was crushed along with the pilot who occupied it. "The pilot is gone." The huntress said sorrowfully.

"Grab his helmet, if he has one, and bring it here." I ordered her. Francisco was nodding at me in agreement in making an empty grave for him and placed the helmet on the cross, which was made of bars from the ship.

"Okay we are at half strength and we don't have an evac vehicle. I love my job!" I said sarcastically as Francisco laughed.

"Wait, you what?" The other three asked not knowing I was sarcastic.

"Francisco, switch to secondary weapons and scout ahead." I ordered him and ignored the question.

"On it." He answered as he passed his sniper rifle on his back and held both Uzi's out and ran forward.

'_He might not the best man for the front lines but he always manages'_ I thought as I looked at the rest and to the grave. I walked to the grave and kneeled, placed my hand "You did your best, but I didn't. I am sorry." I stated to it with tears.

Tukson walked to me and placed his hand on my back. "You couldn't have known." He told me. "Come on we have a mission to finish." He told me.

My eyes turned red as I got angry. "Yes, you are right." I told him as he started to back away due to the coldness of my voice. /To all, I want you to fire every last bullet at these useless, black, soulless abominations. If you're out of ammo, then rip them apart with whatever knife, sword, golf club you have or you can find. We lost the pilot and I want you to make 'em pay ten, no a hundred fold. Teach these things how to fear and what to fear as well. So a quick recap for everyone, weapons free on these red eyed, white mask wearing pansies. / I spoke thru the radio while losing my self the anger.


	21. Chapter 21 Mission

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and plot.**

**On the outskirt of town of Juniper**

The Grimm came running towards me due to me being enraged. A song popped into my head as I fired at the creatures of darkness. That song was 'Burn mf' by Five Finger Death Punch. It fit my anger of wanting to eliminate them all. As they came near me, I grabbed the nearest Grimm and threw it to the one behind it and yelled at them in a rage "My heart is frozen. My soul's been broken." The Grimm only charged faster at me. As they charged I fired my assault rifle at them. I was burning in light blue flames, Yang's ability, as I was furious.

One of the wolf kind got a lucky hit in as he threw me back with its swipe. Then its head exploded, that's when I knew that a sniper round hit it. Francisco then picked me up and switched to his two Uzi's to empty the clips on the rest of the mass of dark creatures. I went to them with my machete and laughed as I cut some of them up. Using everything I could to win.

Scarlet then popped out of nowhere saying "Found you," with a smile and mowed down even more with her saw. I still don't know how see uses it, the recoil on it is a pain! Brian came out firing his shotgun and then his desert eagle. He put the pistol in the holster and then load his shotgun.

I could hear Jonathan's mini-gun getting closer so I just smiled and thought we will win. As Jonathan got near so did the giant elephant Grimm called Goliath. "Alright give me all your frag grenades," I yelled to my team which gave me confused looks or a 'huh' in response. "Just do it and trust me," I told them and got 10 grenades, including mine, and tied them with a belt "Okay now Jonathan throw me."

Everyone yelled in surprise "What?"

"Like I said before trust me," I yelled back.

Johnathan then asked "I know I'm strong but how the hell am I going to throw your fat ass?"

"Use your aura to bust your strength, dumb ass," I yelled at him.

Francisco responded with "Wait, we can do that?"

"Yeah, but using it for too long or using too much aura will harm you," I said as a warning.

"Okay, let's do it," Johnathan said as he was glowing a yellowish-orange and was in a stance that looked like he was giving me a boost over a wall.

I ran to him and yelled "**BANZAI!**" as he threw me at the face of the grim behemoth. I latched on to its face with my combat knife in one hand and holding part of its broken mask on the other as it was thrashing around in hope of flinging me off. I lower down and slammed my fist in its right eye, it trashed even more as I kept hitting it. I took off the belt I tied the grenades to and jammed them in its slowly opened eye.

I pulled one of the pins and jumped off of it. I thought of heavy armor or some kind of shield to cushion the impact of my fall, but sadly nothing happened. When the grenades went off while I was still in their range, throwing me faster to the floor. Once I was on the floor my vision was going in and out, or was going in and out of consciousness, as one of my teammates fired at a Grimm that was going to kill me.

"Alright, we got them on the run," Johnathan said when the Grimm started to retreat into the forest.

"Well I guess they are smarter than we thought," Francisco commented.

When we finished the mission I heard from one of the two most farthest veterans "Okay now that we finished the little mission, can we please kill the damn traitor and the humans?"

"Yes, now follow my lead," the other responded.

They had their weapons down but I could easily tell they were after Tukson or me, at least from the conversation, and would kill my team. Still disoriented, I lifted the only weapon I had left on me, my pistol, firing three shots at them before dropping it. They fired back at me but ultimately were killed by the combined fire of Brian and Scarlet. I was glad that I had the armor and that the ammunition here didn't harm us as much but it still hurt like hell. After getting pelted by their weapons, I started to dose of but still heard my team's screams and begging me to stay awake.

**After Luis passes out Francisco's POV**

He was out now but we heard him snoring. "Well at least he is alive," Scarlet blurted out saying once we herd the snoring.

"So what? We call another plane to pick us up or what," I asked as I placed both my Uzis on my thigh holsters.

"Maybe, but how? I don't think I brought a radio with me," Jonathan said while surging.

"The ship must have a distress beacon or some failsafe in case it is downed or malfunctions. So we start there," Brian said.

"Okay, to the plane," I said leading them to the crashed plane

"But what if there are other bad people hiding around us," Scarlet asked as we headed to the plane. "We can't rely on Luis because," she said as she pointed to the unconscious Luis.

"That's true, but we need to stay focused right now," Brian said as we started to search in the ship for a beacon.

**30 Minutes later**

"Anything you guys," I asked.

"Only a flair gun and some flairs, nothing else," Jonathan said as we go out of the ship.

"Well, let's hope they can see the flairs," I said as I grabbed the flair gun and fired it up into the air.


	22. Chapter 22: The mech

**Hospital in Vale 2 weeks later**

I woke up with a huge amount of pain on my back and my muscles protested any and all movement. When I woke I took a deep breath, not out of pain but, out of the surprise of me having the pain.

"Welcome back to the land of living, Mr. Rodriguez," A doctor said.

I just grunted to acknowledge him. I turned my head with little protest and saw the doctor. She had the normal white coat, and green scrubs. She was a brunet with long hair.

"So doc, How long will I be in here for," I asked.

"Well for one thing when you move and don't flinch from pain and two when I clear you," He said in a serious tone, like if I was in trouble, as she looked at my medical file. "But we had some difficulties," He said as if he was continuing a different sentence.

"And those were," I asked in a worried tone.

"All this damage would have killed any normal huntsmen, and you have inconsistent aura," He said

"What do you mean my aura is inconsistent," I asked.

"Well the first reading of your aura level was normal, but when you came back your aura level is almost infinite," he said shocked. "And I checked it five times and got the same result," He added.

"Is it normal for a huntsmen to have different aura levels," I asked.

"No. you can use less but you should have the same aura level till death, and as I said it was near **infinite**," he answered.

"So what you're saying is that I've done something impossible," I paraphrased to the doctor.

The doctor scratching his head replied "Yea, I checked your friends too. Their aura went up too, so I guess that it would be common among your world. Oh and before I forget you are free to go but I am only ordering you some bed rest and light work, **only**." He said, stressing on the last word.

"I got it doc, so how am I going to leave," I asked knowing I didn't have much strength to walk.

"Here," he replied with a wheelchair.

After some struggling, I was on my way to my team. Along the way I saw people giving me a wide berth, and not just the humans, while muttering something about an immortal.

When I found my team, which took the better part of the morning, with Team RWBY. Both teams looked ready for an assignment.

Before they could have noticed me I said "So where's the party?"

All 8, plus 2 others I didn't see, jumped in surprise. "Hey you're out of the hospital already," Francisco asked.

"No, I escaped just to see your dumb face Francisco," I replied with sarcasm. "So who is blue and the golden monkey?"

"The blond is Sun, and the blue guy is Neptune," Brian informed me.

"Neptune, like king of the sea Neptune," I asked.

"That's what I said!" Yelled the always energetic Scarlet, which caused the guys to laugh.

"Ok so, dónde van qué no invitan," I asked in Spanish, causing the other 6 to look puzzled. (Dónde van qué no invitan in English is 'where are y'all going that y'all don't invite' in Spanish)

First to respond was Francisco "Oh, we are going to take out the mad hatter." He then noticed me smiling.

"Ok then but you, Francisco, are going to take me to our 'shop' to see if they did any things from the blueprints," I said.

"Sonofa-" Francisco started but stopped from a hit by Yang who was glaring at him.

Research facility – in Vale 3 hours later

"Huh, the curly haired human was telling the truth," a scientist with antlers said as he saw me.

"So how many blueprints did you guys look into," I asked.

Almost half of the blueprints are useless due to the amount of energy it needs, but we're looking into changing that. Other than those, we have 2 of these 'Humvees' ready for use with your choice of a heavy machine-gun turret or a RPG (Rocket propelled grenade) turret," another scientist said as she ate her lunch.

I said while thinking "Not bad, not bad. Keep up the good work." Which seemed to shock them, '_seems they don't receive parses much'_ I thought.

At that point we received a call from Blake about her needing help with a robot. "Francisco put the machine-gun turret and man it, I'm on the wheel," I yell to him as he stood there confused. "**On the double, move, move," **I yelled at him. I started playing the song 'The Phoenix' by the fallout boys.

We rolled out of the place and saw the mech-like robot on the highway. We got on the next ramp and once we were on the side of it Francisco fired the turret while glowing versions of Sun jumped at the robot, causing two minor explosions.

As it dragged on and threw both Sun and Neptune off to god knows where, Weiss stabbed the floor making it covered in ice. The robot started to lose its balance. "Hold on to something," I yelled to Francisco as he fired at it. I slammed into the robot and Francisco's fingers still holding down the trigger as we fell off the intersection and onto the streets.

The Humvee was no on its side as the Robot was getting up. "**You insufferable little twerps!" **The robot said but it sounded like Torchwick, the mad hatter.

'_So it is a mech' _I said to myself with a smile as it, the mech, was knocked back by an explosion from the grenade launcher that Brian carried. Francisco and I got out of the car by the turret hatch and began to flip it on its wheels.

Our combined strength didn't work then Francisco yelled to Johnathan "JohnJohn help us." I never understood why Francisco called John that. With the three of us we flipped the Humvee.

"All right John and Scarlet, burst fire and relocate, be like the shadows," I told them as the nodded and ran to the Mech. "Brian On shotgun and Francisco on the gun, fire only if you have a clear shot," I told Brian as I pointed to the launcher.

For some odd reason it felt like 'Halo', me driving while someone was on the gun of the Warthog. I was going around the mech counter-clock wise as to let Brian have a clear firing line on the target. The mech fired at our back as it couldn't hit us, then aimed in front of us, but I stopped hard and reversed as the rocket rocked the car. One of Brian's grenade staggered it. The girls to the opportunity and used double team moves on it until Yang got hit.

"YANG!" Everyone yelled as Yang landed on the concrete floor.

"John, Scarlet, aim for the leg joints, Cripple the fucker," I ordered thru our comms. "We'll keep its attention."

After a few minutes after I said the order the mech's left leg was crippled as sparks flew from it and leaned to the left from the loss of support. The mech turned to John and prepared to fire, but Yang, glowing/burning yellow, popped out of nowhere and ripped the arm off the mech. Yang Then punched the mech, obliterating it as Torchwick landed on the floor.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Torchwick said as he got up. He looks up just in time to see Yang, still glowing/burning, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when a girl drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors. "Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!" Weiss yell in protest.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman added. The girl curtsies her enemies with a bow. Yang ran to them and punched them, but all of us were surprised as the glass image of the two broke. We turned to the sound of engines only to see Roman and Neo escape in a Bullhead.

"Great, so he has a new henchmen… or is it henchwomen," Francisco asked.

Brian answered, "I don't know but it seems we don't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet."

**AN: I only have 3 More chapters I will make for this story.**


	23. Chapter 23: A talk

**Beacon- 3 weeks later**

Blake was still hell bent on finding the plan of the White Fang and Torchwick. She didn't eat or sleep much since we fought the mech.

Once Blake left the cafeteria I asked her team "So, what are we going to do for her?" They looked at me confused.

Then Johnathan said "Don't you see this will consume her? If she continue this way, she may be lost to you and us."

"I know that she doesn't talk much, like Brian, but she is talking less. She talking almost only on the White Fang when she does talk," Francisco added.

Brian just said "Very bad for her health."

Yang came out with "I know, but what are we supposed to do? How can we help her, if she doesn't want it?"

"Fine then I will talk to her, let's see if that will help," I said as I got up and walked to Blake. She was in her room, the last place I checked after the library, and knocked on her door.

"What do you want," she sneered at me.

"We need to talk," I said in a tone that left no room for denial.

"What is it," she asked with every ounce of venom she could muster, which wasn't much.

"You are driving you self to the ground, or is this your life long mission," I asked her.

"**I'M FINE**," she yelled at me.

"You aren't eating right nor sleeping right. In a few more days I bet you won't be able to stand let alone fight Torchwick or any White Fang member," I told Blake.

"**YOU'R WRONG**," she said in anger as she pushed me, but the push was as if my niece did it.

"If that is you full strength right now than they already won," I said. "Right now the only thing you could to them is nothing. Without food you won't have the energy to fight, and without sleep you will make fatal mistakes for you or your team."

Before she could answer, Francisco called me. "Hey you know the green and the black form the bookstore," he asked

Thinking of the two people from the book store, responded with "Yea what about them?"

"Well they are here with someone who looks a bit too old to be a student," he informed me.

"Tell Brian to bug their room audio only, and inform the Headmaster that there are 4 possible hostiles doing recon or are infiltrating. Take a pic of the third and forth to have a reference on the enemy," I ordered.

"Wait, why four when there are only three? But I'll do the rest," he asked.

"Well so far there are four people to a team, excluding ours, so there are obviously 4 in their team," I answered him and cut the call only to find the door to the room closed. "Damn ninja cat," I said under my breath and walked away.

I went to Ms. Goodwitch's class as I was currently there for class. Currently Pyrrha fighting with the team CRDL, and they were getting their asses handed to them. Team CDRL were unorganized, looked unskilled, and were fighting as individuals. That made me wonder why they got here at all.

I wasn't paying attention as I was laughing, until the guy in black now named Mercury Black volunteered to fight next. He chose to fight Pyrrha, who looked tired.

"How about we spar," I asked as I got up.

"Mister Rodriguez, need I remind you that you that you are recovering and you will need another 2 days to fully recover," Professor Goodwitch told me.

I laughed and told her, "When any of us are in the field we won't have that luxury."

She sighed as she set up the spar, "Fine but please do not overexert yourself."

"Yea I'll try," I responded to her.

I had on the blue ACU with only the dessert eagle and my knife as weapons. The guy had on the same thing from the bookstore, which was gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it and sets of rebraces and vambraces. We get in a fighting stance as I noticed he had no weapons on hand.

He rushed forward and did a high kick to my face. I dogged that by a hair and gabbed his leg by the shoe and swiped his other leg from under him. Since he was on the floor, I stomped my right foot on his stomach.

He grabbed my food after the forth stomp and reversed it to the point he was on me. I rolled away from him, also freed myself by doing that, and jumped to my feet. He sped towards me and punch me in the face with his right hand. I dogged it as I went to my left and used my own right hand and grab him from his throat. I lifted him by the throat and his belt and slammed him on the floor.

"Enough," Goodwitch yelled as Mercury held his head. I just smiled and walked off but then she said "Mister Rodriguez pleas refrain from using such crude fighting techniques."

"Hey I aim to win, no matter the cost," I told her coldly and continued to walk out. To say that what happened in there was shocking to me because I was pumping myself up for the fight. That would hopefully get my adrenalin going too but I went on instinct when he first attacked to the last.

"That was fucking awesome," Francisco yelled as he pumped his fists up in the air.

"Thanks," I told him as we walked to lunch.

At lunch when we sat down to eat, I suddenly felt a small tug on my wolf ears. I turned to punch the perpetrator but stopped to see Emerald Sustrai.

"I'm glad you didn't," she said with a fake smile.

"Drop the act kid. Who sent you and why," I asked her in front of everyone who were shocked that she popped out of nowhere.

"My bo… my team leader wants to talk to you," she says.


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

**A Classroom**

I followed the green mint haired girl to a classroom that had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes and wore a conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. A uniform of Haven Academy if I remembered correctly.

"What do you want," I asked as I crossed my hands when I was in front of her.

"My, my, that isn't the way to treat a lady," she said somewhat seductively.

"Well, I would have been nicer if you had waited for after lunch or if you would have gotten me, instead of some lackey," I said I pointed to the girl who I followed. "And please don't tell me that she isn't your minion or something, because I've seen enough to see the difference," I added.

"Very perceptive. But I want to talk about you," she said again seductively.

"What about me? If this is some half ass attempted to seduce or blackmail then I'm out of here," I said as I started to go to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the boss lady said in an almost threatening way.

I stopped and chuckled as I resumed heading to the door. Once I opened the door the guy I fought was there and kicked me in the gut with his weaponized shoes.

I was kneeling as I tried to catch breath. "She told you," he said with a smug face.

I smiled and shoulder charged him, he caught the shoulder on his stomach, to the hallway. I got up and looked at him as he held his stomach. "Next time you do something stupid like that again, I'll kill you. You got that," I said and left.

After an hour or so I was called to the Headmasters office. When I got there Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch had Emerald and Mercury with them.

'Are they going to pay me as the bad guy?' I asked myself, and by some miracle the question was answered.

"That's him, that's the guy that attacked Mercury," She yelled as she got up and pointed to me.

I didn't wait as I looked at them with the most deadpanned, emotionless face I had and walked out of the room.

The next day was uneventful as Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin didn't ask me any questions or looked for me.

"So what are you guys going to wear for the dance tomorrow?" Ruby asked as we ate breakfast.

"Do we have any dress blues from where we spawned in? Wait, were there even any there," I asked my team, knowing that we are all gamers they would get the reference.

"I didn't see any," Francisco said as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"Nope," Jonathan said as he ate his cereal.

"None that I saw," Brian said to me.

"Well, we need to go get some monkey suits," I said with a frown.

"Wait, why are you going to wear monkey suits to the dance," Ruby asked.

My friends and I laughed "No, not real monkey suits. The regular suit and tie, we just call 'em like that because we don't like them." I told her.

"Oh! That makes more sense," she said as Weiss looked mad.

I took a chance and said with a smile "Weiss, you know being angry makes you get wrinkles faster."

"I thought it was age faster," Scarlet said with a confused look.

"I don't know that I heard it from my sister" I said as I unknowing made a sad face.

"What's with the face," Yang asked in a slight worried tone as that gained the others attention.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said as I got up. "I'm going to go clear my head for a bit," I added as I started to walk to the exit.

"Is he always like that," I heard Nora ask my team.

I ignored the response and went to a roof top. I played the song Remember Everything by 5 Finger Death Punchand started to sing with the song.

* * *

"_**Oh, dear mother, I love you**_

_**I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough**_

_**Dear father, forgive me**_

_**'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up**_

_**In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone"**_

I mouthed the words.

"_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything.**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything."**_

I sang in a whispering voice as I sorted through my memories

"_**Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me**_

_**For never standing by you or being by your side**_

_**Dear sister, please don't blame me**_

_**I only did what I thought was truly right**_

_**It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone"**_

I said more monotone.

"_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything.**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything."**_

I said as tears fell to the ground.

"_**I feel like running away**_

_**I'm still so far from home**_

_**You say that I'll never change**_

_**But what the fuck do you know?**_

_**I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in**_

_**Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.**_

_**I remember everything."**_

I said louder as I started to rock back and forth.

"_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything.**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**'Cause I remember everything."**_

I yelled to the sky as it started to rain and I held my head.

"_**It all went by so fast**_

_**I still can't change the past**_

_**I always will remember everything**_

_**If we could start again,**_

_**Would that have changed the end?**_

_**We remember everything, everything."**_

* * *

I started to sing it and lowered my voice as it was ending.

I then headed to the door and heard the sounds of footsteps running downwards.

I mentally sighed as I continued waking to my room and changed. I later found out that Brian and Johnathan skipped class to get the suits.


	25. Chapter 25: No dance

**Night of the dance**

I was thankful that Brian had grabbed a suit, or mixed to make a suit, that looked like a Blue A-class JROTC uniform. As I wore and adjusted the suit so that the pistol and its holster, which was on my back, wouldn't show. I thought 'the only time I danced was for my oldest sister's Quinceanera and a program that I had in elementary school an-'

I was brought out of my thought as Francisco called out "Hey. Are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to the dance?" He was, like John, very happy to let loose after all the classes.

"Alright let's go. The sooner we get there, the faster we're done. Everyone has an ear piece," I asked.

"Yea and what's wrong, Luis? Don't tell me that you don't like to dance," Francisco asked.

"Yeah, I don't dance. And if I did, it wasn't voluntary," I told him. "Don't try to get me to ether."

We saw Team RWBY, minus Blake and Yang, walking to the dance. Ruby was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom reaching about halfway down her upper leg with a black crisscrossing ribbon on her back though it looked like her heels were giving her trouble. Weiss was wearing, what looked like to me, a plane white dress with black cloth on her shoulders.

"Hey where's Blake and Yang," John asked as the two girls jumped.

"Yang is the greeter for the dance, and Blake left earlier then us," Ruby said as she adopted a thinking pose for a few moments.

"So, ether of you girls going to dance or are you going to stand around like this Pendejo," Francisco asked as he pointed and I grabbed him in a bear hug to squeeze him. This causing him to try to yell for mercy or help. While that happened, I noticed that Ruby blushed lightly but ignored it.

When we arrived we were greeted by the resident brawler who had worn a white dress and waved at us. "Oh, good you guys are here. Welcome to the dance," Yang said.

After a while we went our separate ways to have fun, or in my case sit/stand some were and wish it ends soon. I soon see Ruby walk out of the dance, almost tripping with every step.

"Just take 'em off already, and why are you leaving early," I asked her.

"I saw someone suspicious on the rooftops. I'm going to investigate," she said as she took off to the CCT tower.

I placed a finger on my ear piece, "We've got trouble look at every entrances and exits, there's a possible hostile that might blend in with the crowd with an event like this. I repeat there's a possible hostile."

I received 5 'got it's as a response, as I went after Ruby to back her up. As I caught up to her, her locker landed near her to retrieve her 'baby' and an atlas 'solder' were knocked out, as she repeatedly says. She looks at me "Call your weapon," she tells me.

I just shake my head and pull out my pistol form its holster. "I'm always carry," I tell her with a grin on my face as she just nods her head and moves to the door.

Inside we saw more knocked out solders, which now made me wonder if they were even properly trained, across the room. "Can these guys even fight," I asked myself out loud.

"My guess is that they are more use to fighting Grimm," Ruby answered as we walked to the elevator.

"Okay, you keep all her attention while I sneak behind him/her. Yes or no," I asked as ruby pressed a button.

"Why do I have to fight her alone," she asked me.

"One you have a bigger, and louder weapon, two you wouldn't let me touch it even with a ten foot pole," I told her as she looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Fine," she said as she pouted.

As we got to the floor, I ran to cover and Ruby yelled out 'hello'. Ruby mover further away from the elevator and stumbles due to her high heels. "Is anyone there? Hello," She calls out. Then I heard movement from the other side of the desk. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" Ruby suddenly went to defense.

I jumped up and fired three rounds at the assailant. First one was a head shot and the other two were body shots, but were stopped by the assailant's aura. I n which I emptied the rest of the clip on the girl with the black mask. "Got you," I said as the last bullet grazed her enough to get a few droplets of blood out of her.

Then the elevator chimed, which made me switch targets and only to find General Ironwood standing in the elevator. I switch back only to find he gone.

I put my hand to my ear again and tell the others "I lost visual on the hostile, watch every opening in the ballroom. My best bet is that she will be going there to bend in. I repeat she will try to Assassin's Creed this shit!"

"_I don't see any one on my side," _Francisco called out.

"_Nothing over here," _Scarlet said.

"_No one entered thou here yet,"_ Brian called out.

"_Nothing," _John said and continued _Are you sure she is-" _he stopped_ "Scratch that I got visual," _John said as I smiled at the minor victory.

I looked to the computers and saw a black queen piece. I looked to the general and held my comm. "Be advised the CCT is compromised," I earned a shocking look from both Ruby and the general, "Brian, what every you can do, do it and ensure that any of our blueprints don't fall into their hands."

"_Okay, Heading out now. I'm taking my cousin with me in case of any ambushes_," Brian informed me.

"Okay, now John. Who was the one who entered," I asked out of curiosity which interested the General.

"_You won't like this, wait maybe you will. Anyways it was Cinder,"_ He said.


	26. Chapter 26 the last

**An: This will be the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking of rewriting it with this as a base but a lot earlier in the story, like 3-5 years before RWBY vol.1.**

**After the day of Dance 6:00 am**

My team and I headed to the of the 'Haven' team that Cinder was on. We all were set with our 'Combat wear', Jonathan was using an M-16 for now, and Scarlet was using her Uzis.

I was at the front of the group and I saw the door handle glow a reddish. "Trap," I said in surprise as everyone jumped away from the door as it exploded. I felt heat hit my left leg.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Cinder said as her visible eye started to glow.

"A BOSS FIGHT, it had to be a boss fight," Francisco said in despair as he got up.

"Shut up, and remember your 'training'," I told him as I grinned

Jonathan, as the farthest from the door, started to fire dust rounds at her. With his cover fire, we got up and jumped into the fight. Then her two lackeys jumped in and miss. Green was fighting Scarlet while the asshole, that I fought earlier this week, jumped to fight Brian.

Brian was stuck with blocking the kicks of the jackass as Scarlet was using her Uzi on the Emerald and she was missing her shots. And the Mastermind had some kind of shield around her, which was annoying as hell and different than aura.

"Switch ammo, use the good stuff," I yelled as I gave my gun a new mag filled with our bullets, not dust rounds.

Cinder threw explosive dusts at us causing everyone to be thrown out of the building, including her buddies. I got up and saw that Mercury was the first on his feet and dazed, like everyone. I aim and fired at him, hitting him on the shoulder, stomach, and his left leg. I smiled as his aura didn't help him after the blast.

I scanned around for a quick second. I saw Brian as he was nursing his right shoulder, Jonathan wasn't getting up due to a bloody leg, Scarlet had some wounds from the fall but relatively fine, and Francisco was nearest to me. I went to him and nudged his shoulder a bit but received no response, and then I noticed the small pool of blood coming from his head. I quickly checked his pulse and found none. I was pissed and saw the glowing bitch laughing. That angered me even more.

I started to glow blue and blindly rushed towards Cinder. I was beyond the point to be stopped as I could faintly hear someone yelling.

**Brian's POV**

Once I got back up I saw Scarlet on top of, and cuffing, the green haired girl while Jonathan had a gun pointed at her head as he laid on the ground.

We all stopped and turned to the sound of a rageful yell. Luis had yelled and was glowing blue. He charged at cinder as she threw more of those explosives at him. He swiped to his left, as glowing blue claws surrounded his hands, and missed the mark. Luis seemed to ignore that he was missing; he was just determined to hurt Cinder. Cinder was just mocking him as he missed every hit.

The staff got here and saw Luis fighting Cinder, but Miss Goodwitch was shocked as she stared at cinder. "Is something wrong Miss Goodwitch," I asked.

"I need to get The Headmaster," Was her only response as she retreated.

**Luis's POV**

Even in anger, I was always able to make choices to avoid conflict. I was barely able to tell what was happening, and what I could tell was that I was too slow. I started thinking 'I need more speed' and ran to Cinder. I then suddenly appeared in front of her. We both looked shocked, but I was already mid swing for ether one to do anything.

The force from the punch threw her on her back. I became relentless as I got on her and began punching her, getting the upper hand. She blew me back after some 13 or so punches and pulled out the metal ball that brought us here. I was shocked out of my anger, but suddenly someone shot Cinder's hand.

Ruby had shot her and once the ball hit the floor it started to make a swirling noise again. Brian and Scarlet grabbed John by the shoulder straps on the armor and ran as they dragged him away. I yelled to the people, who I finally noticed, that were around us to run. I grabbed the ball and shoulder charged Cinder. Making her face bloody and I turned her over. Still driven by anger, I looked into her eyes and slammed the ball on her chest, knocking the wind out of her. The ball went off, but instead of the lightning show like last time, blowing up taking Cinders midsection and my right hand up to my elbow. A light show happened that went up to the air and back down heading to the headmaster's tower before I passed out.

**1 year later**

After months of therapy, I finally get out of the hospital along with John and we go see the final resting place of our friend. We then meet up with Brian and Scarlet. Brian states that we're stranded here forever as the ball wasn't salvageable or repairable. He also reminded us we needed money.

"Well, I guess we should start doing shit," I said as I looked at my metallic arm.

**AN: this is the last chapter for the original story. I will be remaking this story with less plot bunnies.**


End file.
